The Everyday Gamer
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: Someone in our world gains 'The Gamer Ability' one day, without being sent to another world and with no responsibility or goal. Just an everyday person who likes to play games. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Everyday Gamer

Chapter One

The Gamer Ability…

A power that turns a normal person into a video game and forces the world around them to follow those same rules, provides infinite growth and to learn any skill…

This power originated from the web-comic 'The Gamer' by Sangyoung Seong and Sang-A.

It's gathered a bit of a fan base with many giving the Gamer Ability to various characters, including OCs and SIs.

I was a bit of a gamer myself, a casually gamer truthfully, and often wondered what it would be like to have the Gamer Ability for myself.

Then one day, I had a dream. I was standing in a white void as a transparent blue screen flouted in front of me.

Congratulations!

User: Angel of Light Darkness.

You have been granted The Gamer Ability!

I stared at the blue screen as I begun to wake up, I sat up on my bed and looked in front of me. The blue window was still there.

It was at this point I began to freak out. I rubbed my eyes to see if that would cause the window to disappear, it was still there…

I went to my bedside cabinet to put my glasses on, and hoped it would cause the transparent window to disappear, it was still there.

I hesitantly tapped the arrow on screen and saw the message on the window change, was this real.

Hello! Gamer.

You have been selected to be bestowed The Gamer Ability!

We already know you've read the web-comic, so we'll skip to the chase…

OK, who's 'we' and how'd you know I read The Gamer!?

Those who gained The Gamer Ability normally have a purpose or destiny to fulfil. A world to save, an evil to defeat or maybe become that evil.

YOU! Have no destiny or fate to fulfil with The Gamer Ability!

Huh-?

The reason?

The being who gave you The Gamer Ability what's to see how a relatively normal person like yourself handles The Gamer Ability in your own normal world.

Do whatever you want with it, just note we'd be keeping an eye on your Gamer Ability activity log.

Also 'Don't tempt ROBs online, regardless of website'

Have fun Gamer.

So a ROB was responsible for this…

Putting my questioning of my own sanity aside for a moment, I began experimenting with the power.

I should try opening the [Profile Menu]…

PING!

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: None

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 4

Exp: 40.1%

HP: 400

MP: 200

(STR)Strength: 10

(DEX)Dexterity: 7

(END)Endurance: 12

(AGI)Agility: 8

(VIT)Vitality: 8

(PER)Perception: 5

(INT)Intelligence: 14

(WIS)Wisdom: 11

(MAG)Magic: 0

(CHA)Charm: 7

(LUC)Luck: 17

Unspent Points: 20

Money: £80

I blinked as I fell back onto my bed surprised. You needed to speak the commands in order to use them in the web-comic, so was I using a more player freely Gamer interface.

I thought about the [Inventory] and the screen changed again to show a full body picture of me with various boxes around me beside a giant square grid with around a hundred squares.

Ok, so my ability wasn't limited to me speaking to use the Gamer Ability. I decided to check out the [Skills] and what I found surprised me.

[Gamer's Mind] Passive Lvl Max

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows peaceful state of mind and Immunity to psychological status effect.

[Gamer's Body] Passive Lvl Max

Grants a body that allows the user to live in the real world like a video game.

[Gamer's Absorption] Paasive Lvl Max

Allows the user to gain skills and titles from the games they have played. Warning! The user must have played the game themselves and didn't use any cheat codes or changed the code within the game for this skill to work. (Does not destroy game or erase data)

[DICE] Passive/Active Lvl 1

Gives the user daily quests for them to earn Dice. Dice are rolled and whatever number shows up you gain that many stat points.

Higher levels of this skill will offer tougher quests that rewards more dice and possible a Golden Dice.

[Fiction Adaption] Passive Lvl MAX

This ability allows the user to adapt general fictional knowledge and skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'

[Spark of Creation] Passive Lvl 1

This skill measures the creativity of the user, aids them in picturing their creations and describing them to others.

Passively increases Intelligence by 1% per level.

Passively increases Wisdom by 2% per level.

OK… so I had the completely broken [Fiction Adaption] fan-made ability, the standard Gamer Skills everyone gets and three original ones.

[DICE] sounded a lot like another web-comic called DICE: The Cube That Changed Everything, actually it was exactly like it. Hell, my Sub-Class was Dicer.

I looked at the two skills closer and tried to figure out what they were.

[Spark of Creation] sounded like it dealt with my creativity, possible it could help me find alternate ways dealing with different situations…

[Gamer's Absorption] almost sounded like a watered down version of [Fiction Adaption] that could possible work in canon. But, from the description it sounded like only people who were really gamers could use it.

PING!

Through a special action a skill has been created!

[Observe] Passive/Active Lvl 1

Gives the stats and information of both living and not living beings. Affected by Intelligence, Wisdom and Perception.

Passively increases Intelligence by 1% per level.

[Deduction] Passive/Active Lvl 1

Gives the user the ability to piece together different pieces of information and combine them to reach the correct conclusion on something. Affected by Intelligence, Wisdom and Perception.

Passively increases Wisdom by 2% per level.

Active increases Intelligence by 50%

I was half expecting [Observe] to pop up, but [Deduction] took me by surprise.

Maybe if I levelled up [Deduction] enough I could be a master detective like Sherlock Holms…

Shaking my head I looked over my stats again and frowned as I looked at Perception. It was easily my lowest stat excluding Magic.

I thought about how many points I should invest into it, but I decided to see if I could find any [Dice Quests], and the window changes again.

{[Daily Quests]}

{Play a game for 30 minutes} 1x Dice

{Spent a stat point} 1x Dice

{Attain a skill or title from Gamer's Absorption} 1x Dice for every skill or title attained.

{[Long-term Quests]}

{Raise any stat to 20} 4x Dice

{Learn a foreign language} 10x Dice

{Raise any stat without using a stat point} 1x Dice

{[Random Quests]}

{Draw a picture} 1x Dice

{Punch a wall} 1x Dice

I blinked as I looked down each quests, they weren't too bad but I hoped they didn't become more unreasonable like the quests 'X' gave in the later chapters of DICE.

I looked over my stats again, I would complete 2 [Dice Quests] if I raised Perception to 20 and increase the effectiveness of both [Observe] and [Deduction] so why not.

PING!

By making a decision that would save you time, your Wisdom has gone up by one!

And apparently my power agrees with me.

PING!

{Raise any stat without using a stat point} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

I accessed my [Profile Window] and invest all my unspent points into Perception, raising it from a mere 5 to a grand 25!

PING!

{Spent a stat point} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise any stat to 20} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

I smirked as I exited the [Profile Window] and I noticed something, something unbelievable.

On the other side of my room was my calendar, with various notes around the dates… I could read it from my bed.

For this to make sense, you have to understand I suffer from a condition that makes it so I can't focus on far away small objects. I could see them, but I couldn't read anything on them unless I got closer.

Before I got this ability, I couldn't see what I wrote on the calendar even with glasses… but now I could.

I'll man up and admit I got a little… misty eyed.

It took me a few minutes before I got dress, made and ate my breakfast. It was the weekend and I had slept in, my family was out of the house for various reasons so I was alone for an hour.

An hour filled with the Gamer Ability!

Deciding to try out [Gamer's Absorption], I went over to my collection of games and picked out my first 3DS game.

'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'

PING!

[Would you like to use Gamer's Absorption on this game?]

(Yes) (No)

Tapping (Yes), I felt knowledge and power enter my being.

PING!

You've earned the Tri-Force of Courage!

You've earned the Tri-Force of Wisdom!

You've earned the Tri-Force of Power!

Set complete! Earned True Tri-force!

Title earned!

1 Hand Sword Mastery Earned!

2 Hand Sword Mastery Earned!

Shield Mastery Earned!

Bow Mastery Earned!

Hammer Mastery Earned!

Bomb Mastery Earned!

Horseback Riding Mastery Earned!

Elemental Manipulation Mastery Earned!

Time Manipulation Mastery Earned!

Items Earned! Placed in Inventory.

I stared in awe of what I got from [Gamer's Absorption], I was expecting the weapon masteries but not any part of the Tri-Force or Time Manipulations.

Huh?

PING!

{Attain a skill or title from Gamer's Absorption} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

Smirking a used [Observe] on what I got from [Gamer's Absorption].

[Tri-Force of Courage] Passive Max Lvl

This skill grants the user the power of a third of the Tri-Force, an artefact made by the Golden Goddesses that can grant any wish. Courage is known to be wielded by Link, the Hero of Time, and all his incarnations or descendants.

Passively doubles HP, STR, END, VIT, CHA, LUC

Grants [Magic Resistance]

[Tri-Force of Wisdom] Passive Max Lvl

This skill grants the user the power of a third of the Tri-Force, an artefact made by the Golden Goddesses that can grant any wish. Wisdom is known to be wielded by Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and all her incarnations or descendants.

Passively doubles MP, DEX, AGI, PER, INT, WIS, MAG

Grants [Magic Mastery]

[Tri-Force of Power] Passive Max Lvl

This skill grants the user the power of a third of the Tri-Force, an artefact made by the Golden Goddesses that can grant any wish. Power is known to be wielded by Ganondorf, the King of Evil, and all his incarnations

Passively increases all stats by 50%

Grants [Dominating Presence]

[True Tri-Force] Passive Lvl Max

While some wield a piece of the Tri-Force, you wield it in its entirety. This power is now bound to your soul and not even the Golden Goddesses that created the Tri-Force can take it from you. Thereby transforming you into a mortal god.

Passively triples all stats.

Grants [Divine Manipulation]

I stared shocked at the window for what seemed like hours before I shut my mouth.

"So broken…" I muttered before I moved onto the title I earned and other skills.

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Only one capable of wielding the full power of the Tri-force may use this title.

Capable of summoning and managing a large force of minions.

1 Hand Sword Mastery Passive Level 30

Passively increase STR and DEX 1% per level

Increases all stats by 2% per level when equipped with a 1 Handed Sword.

2 Hand Sword Mastery Passive Level 30

Passively increase STR and DEX 1% per level

Increases STR by 4% and all other stats by 2% per level when equipped with a 2 Handed Sword.

Shield Mastery Passive Level 30

Passively Increases END and AGI by 2% per level.

Increases END by 4% per Level when equipped with Shield.

Bow Mastery Passive Level 30

Passively Increases AGI and PER by 1% per level.

Increases PER by 4% when equipped with a bow.

Hammer Mastery Passive Level 10

Passively increases STR by 4% per level

Increases STR by 8% per level when equipped with a hammer.

Bomb Mastery Passive Level 5

Passively increases AGI and DEX by 2% per level.

Can see the AoE of a bomb and control when they go off with the users mind when equipped with bombs.

Horseback Riding Passive Level 20

Passively increases AGI and PER by 2% per level.

Shares a limited telepathic link with any horse you're riding.

Elemental Manipulation Passive/Active Level 1

Passively increases INT, WIS and MAG by 2% per level.

Known elements: none

Time Manipulation Passive/Active Level 1

Passively increases INT, WIS and MAG by 2% per level.

Current skill level: able to slow time down by 25%

I slowly blink, that was a lot of passives.

One use of [Gamer's Absorption] and most of my stats are over 70. Soo broken… and that's not counting the Dice I got.

How many Dice do I have? Before I went to check I counted it up in my head.

Let's see… 24 Dice… which could give me a maximum of 144 stat points and the lowest possible being 24 stat points…

…I'm more of a cheat character then the original Gamer, Han Jee-Han.

PING!

By remembering something you weren't paying 100% attention to perfectly, a skill has been created!

[Mental Archive] Passive Lvl Max

Grants the user the ability to take in, store and use vast amounts of information at once without negative side-effects.

Passively increases INT by 50%

I repeat, CHEAT CHARACTER!

Deciding to test my luck, I rolled all my dice…

Let's see… 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 6, 1, 6, 1, 6, 2, 4, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 1, 6, 5, 6, 1, and 6.

…..100 points altogether…

I stand corrected, I'm a BROKEN CHEAT CHARACTER!

I haven't has these power for whole day yet and most of my stats are over 25 with an extra one hundred of unspent points!

Shaking my head I begin to think about what I should spent the points on when I heard my sister's voice outside my door, they got a new TV and need me to help get it out of the car. I closed all the Gamer windows and went to help.

PING!

Quest Alert!

Your family has bought a new TV to replace the 10 year old one, aid in moving and setting up the new TV.

Reward: £20.

1x Dice.

Increase reputation with family.

100 Exp.

Failure: decrease reputation with family.

Deciding to keep silent about my Gamer powers, I went about the rest of the day without interacting with the Gamer Ability.

A couple hours later…

I was waiting for my family to go to sleep so I could work on my ability, so to pass the time I read some fanfiction and…

PING!

By a special action a skill has been created!

[Madness Resistance] Passive Lvl 1

Increases the user's mental defences against Madness inducing attacks, from either others or the user themselves.

…that happened.

Idle I opened the [Dice Quests] window.

{[Daily Quests]}

{Play a game for 30 minutes} 1x Dice Completed

{Spent a stat point} 1x Dice Completed

{Attain a skill or title from Gamer's Absorption} 1x Dice for every skill or title attained. Completed!

{[Long-term Quests]}

{Raise all base stats to 20} 4x Dice

{Learn a foreign language} 10x Dice

{Construct a useable weapon} 1x Dice

{[Random Quests]}

{Write a story / minimum words 5000} 1x Dice

{Go for a half-a-mile run} 1x Dice

I had already finished the last Daily Quest and the Random Quests, add the Dice I got from my first mission and I had 4 Dice to roll.

Doing a quick count up, I figured out I needed 105 stat points to raise all my stats to 20.

Seeing that I had 100 points at the moment, I rolled my 4 Dice.

Let's see… 6, 4, 6, and 6. Which leaves me with 122 points to spend.

Just as I was about to raise my stats I heard a noise…

DING!

The clock has struck Midnight, Daily Quests Reset.

I blinked before I looked at the clock, it had just turned midnight.

So Daily Quests reset at midnight on the dot; good to know.

I went over to one of my old games I found earlier today to use [Gamer's Absorption] on.

'The Sims 2 for PSP'

PING!

[Would you like to use Gamer's Absorption on this game?]

(Yes) (No)

Tapping (Yes), I felt knowledge and power enter my being.

[Body] Earned!

[Charm] Earned!

[Logic] Earned!

[Creativity] Earned!

[Mechanics] Earned!

[Cooking] Earned!

[Efficient Items] Earned!

[Paid in Advance] Earned!

[Haggle] Earned!

[Item Conversation] Earned!

[Truth inducement] Earned!

[Teleportation] Earned!

[Reality perception] Earned!

[A friend indeed] Earned!

[Seduction Intuition] Earned!

[Vampire Physiology] Earned!

[Self-Resurrection] Earned!

Items earned! Sent to inventory

PING!

{Attain a skill or title from Gamer's Absorption} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

Smirking a used [Observe] on what I got from [Gamer's Absorption].

[Body] Passive Max

Increases all stats by 50% and grants resists to all forms of harm to the body.

[Charm] Passive Max

Increases Charm by 120%

[Logic] Passive Max

Doubles INT and grants PHD level of knowledge for various fields.

[Creativity] Passive Max

Increases creativity and doubles wisdom

[Mechanics] Passive Max

Grants the ability to understand and build various forms of machines.

At this level, you can bring about a technological revolution once a decade.

[Cooking] Passive lvl Max

Grants the user the ability to understand and make any form of dish.

At this level, your food is truly divine, worthy of the gods themselves. Any who eat your food will be loyal to you, and could make swore enemies into faithful allies.

[Efficient Items] Passive lvl Max

Doubles the effects of consumable items for the user.

[Paid in Advance] Passive lvl max

The user of this ability will never need to worry about bills ever again. Whenever a bill is due to pay, the exact amount will be paid from an untraceable account in their name. Cannot work for in-store purchases.

[Haggle] Passive level 4

Grants the user the ability to save or earn more money, whether by getting more money out of a sell or saving on a purchase.

Increase the amount you save or gain by 4%

[Item Conversation] Active lvl Max

Grants the user the ability to destroy the items in their inventory in exchange for money.

The amount gain depends on the items worth and any existing skills or titles.

[Truth inducement] Passive/Active lvl 1

Passive: subconsciously encourage those around you to be truthful, can be resisted depending on their level.

Active: consciously encourage those around you to be truthful, can only work on others of a lower level then you.

[Teleportation] Active Level 1

This ability allows the user to teleport to any location they have been before. (cost 100MP per metre)

[Reality perception] Passive lvl max

The user can perceive reality, allowing them to sense the whole truth no matter how it is hidden. If the user is questioning someone, they will automatically know if target is lying and sense the truth.

The user cannot be fooled by Tricksters or reality warpers who try to deceive them and are immune to all forms of illusions.

[A friend indeed] Passive lvl max

This skill grants the user the ability to become friends with anyone, to the point the person they befriended will reveal one of their secrets.

[Seduction Intuition] Active lvl max

This skill grants the user the ability to seduce anyone they wish with a high chance of success, regardless origin (male, female, young, old, peasant, royalty, alien, angel, devil, demon, god or goddess)

The user also possess intuitive knowledge of how make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss and pleasure in others, and can always make people feel immense sexual satisfaction including oneself.

[Vampire Physiology] Active/Passive lvl max

This ability grants the user the power to transform into a vampire at will.

Though you gain their strengths, you'll also gain their weaknesses.

[Self-Resurrection] Passive lvl max

This skill unlocks the [Respawn] feature of The Gamer Ability. When the user's HP reaches zero, their body and soul will be placed in their inventory for safe keeping. The user can move the inventory window around, allowing them to see the world and move around it. The user will [Respawn] after their health has been fully restored, however the user can [Respawn] immediately if they accept a 50% de-buff to all stats or change their physiologies. (Warning! If you accept the change you physiology opinion then you will not be able to return to your original form until it is fully healed.

"…."

….Really? All that from a Sims game?

[Gamer's Absorption] may be just as broken as [Fiction Adaption].

I did a quick count to confirm I got 17 Dice from absorbing that last game.

PING!

What now?

[Spark of Creation] and [Creativity] have fused together to form [Creator's Will]

[Creator's Will] Passive level 100

This ability grants the user the skills needed to fully visualise their own creations and the ability to make them a reality.

Passively increases Intelligence by 100%

Passively increases Wisdom by 140%.

Grants [Imagination Manifestation]

I nodded to myself as I moved to my bed while I closed the windows, it was a long and I was going to get some sleep.

And the abilities were getting too OP for my first day…

As I lay my head on my pillow a thought crossed my mind.

"Do I even need sleep anymore?"

As I lead on my bed I raised all my stats to 20…

PING!

{Raise all stats to 20} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 4

Exp: 45.1%

HP: 400 (2000)

MP: 200 (1000)

(STR)Strength: 20 (100)

(DEX)Dexterity: 20 (94)

(END)Endurance: 20 (92)

(AGI)Agility: 20 (108)

(VIT)Vitality: 20 (80)

(PER)Perception: 25 (117.5)

(INT)Intelligence: 20 (110)

(WIS)Wisdom: 20 (100.8)

(MAG)Magic: 20 (80.8)

(CHA)Charm: 20 (104)

(LUC)Luck: 20 (80)

Unspent Points: 16

Non-Rolled Dice: 21

Money: £100

Hi, everyone!

Angel of Light Darkness.

Presenting you an idea for a Gamer fanfic I have had for a while, where the MC doesn't get throw into an alternate universe or given an end game task to complete. They just have The Gamer Ability in our world… well, at some point in the future there may be a divergence from our world but that's not important right.

Leave a review to give me an idea of what the MC can do in our world and what abilities they could learn.

…Yes, the MC is partially base off myself… which is why my username is included in the Profile window. Or perhaps it's because I AM THE ROB in this story!

Anyway, with that out of the way. I've included a web address that we lead you to a forum, I created, on this website where you can share your ideas for 'The Gamer Ability'

forum/The-Gamer-Ability/182719/

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Everyday Gamer**

 **Chapter Two**

Waking up, I got out of bed to go clean my teeth. I was halfway through cleaning my teeth when I realised something.

…I had no reflection.

It took me a moment to register this, then I accidently swallowed a small amount of the tooth paste in my mouth before spitting the rest into the sink.

I blinked a couples, moving around and putting my hand on the glass, my reflection was gone.

I began to panic as I opened my [Profile window], and what I found shocked me.

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Race/Species: Vampire.

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 4

Exp: 45.1%

HP: 400 (2000)

MP: 200 (1000)

(STR)Strength: 20 (100)

(DEX)Dexterity: 20 (94)

(END)Endurance: 20 (92)

(AGI)Agility: 20 (108)

(VIT)Vitality: 20 (80)

(PER)Perception: 25 (117.5)

(INT)Intelligence: 20 (110)

(WIS)Wisdom: 20 (100.8)

(MAG)Magic: 20 (80.8)

(CHA)Charm: 20 (104)

(LUC)Luck: 20 (80)

Unspent Points: 16

Non-Rolled Dice: 21

Money: £100

Ah oh, the thing AUTO-CHANGES my Physiology!

Um, let's see [Change Physiology: Human]

A window appeared at the edge of my vision.

PING!

Physiology has been reset to human.

As soon as the window disappears, my reflection reappears.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I finish brushing my teeth.

Note to self: only use [Gamer's Absorption] in an [Instant Dungeon], so any 'changes' won't draw anyone's attention.

Do I have [ID Create]?

I checked my skill quickly.

Damnit! How could I forget about the most fundamental skill a Gamer needs.

PING!

You have realised you are missing an important skill.

Create [ID Create] and [ID Escape].

Reward: [ID Create] and [ID Escape]

Exp: 100

1x Dice

Failure: no skill gain for 24 hours.

I'm not sure if the Gamer ability is trying to help me or mock me right now…

Well, time to make [ID Create]…

…

…

Damn it! I forgot how to make it.

I smack my forehead as I made my way to my laptop, I start up my browser and went to webtoons.

It took me a few minutes to find the right chapter, after that I got the info I needed and closed the browser.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created.

[Research] Passive/Active Lvl 1 exp 0.00%

Increases the user's ability to gather information and provides a subconscious instinct on where the information can be found.

Passively: increases INT by 1% per level.

Active: increases WIS by 1% per level.

I could feel my eye twitch; this skills were coming too easily.

I began to get the needed skills, I raise my hand up as I began to realise mana.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created.

[Mana Manipulation] Passive Lvl Max

Allows the use of Mana for various purposes.

The higher your INT and WIS the more efficient skills related to [Mana Manipulation] will be.

By a special action; a new skill has been created.

[ID Create] Active Lvl 1 EXP 0,00%

Allows the user to create instant dungeons.

Higher levels will unlock new instant dungeons.

Current size: 1 mile radius.

I took a moment to listen to the world around me; all was quiet around with the only sound being my own breathing.

Ok, this is starting to creep me out slightly.

Raise hand again, release Mana, replace idea of creating an instant dungeon to escaping one, and…

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created.

[ID Escape] Active Lvl 1 exp 0.00%

Allows the user to escape from an instant dungeon.

{WARNING! May fail under certain circumstances.

There we go.

PING!

Create [ID Create] and [ID Escape] Completed!

Rewards gained: [ID Create] and [ID Escape]

Exp: 100

1x Dice.

Now then, time to start grinding again.

I use [ID Create] again after I pick up a new game.

I sit down on a nearby chair as I look at the game to activate [Gamer's Absorption].

'Tekken 6 for the PSP'

PING!

[Would you like to use Gamer's Absorption on this game?]

(Yes) (No)

Tapping (Yes), I felt knowledge and power enter my being.

New Title Earned!

Battle Awareness Earned!

Mishima Style Fighting Karate Earned!

Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts Earned!

General Karate Earned!

Shorinji Kempo Karate Earned!

Tekken Forces Martial Arts Earned!

High Mobility Combat using thrusters Earned!

Brute Force Earned!

Ancient Assassination Arts Earned!

Free Style Street Fighting Earned!

Baji Quan Earned!

Freestyle Karate Earned!

Advanced Manji Ninjutsu Earned!

Xin Yi Liu He Quan Earned!

Boxing Earned!

Commando Sambo Earned!

Commando Wrestling Earned!

Ninjutsu Earned!

Modified Judo Martial Arts Earned!

Heihachi-style Improved Kuma Shinken Earned!

Modified Koppojutsu Assassination Arts Earned!

Improvised Martial Arts Mimicry Earned!

Jeet Kune Do Earned!

Baguazhang Martial Arts Earned!

Piguaquan Martial Arts Earned!

Wu Xing Martial Arts Earned!

Zui Quan Martial Arts Earned!

Pro-Wrestling ("catch" style) Earned!

Sumo Earned!

God Fist Style Chinese Martial Arts Earned!

Capoeira Earned!

Vale Tudo Earned!

Kickboxing Earned!

Muay Thai Earned!

Taekwondo Earned!

Pro-Wrestling ("shoot" style) Earned!

Devil Physiology Earned!

Bear Physiology Earned!

Cyborg Physiology Earned!

Android Physiology Earned!

Advance Robot, Android and Cyborg Knowledge Earned!

Items Earned! Sent to inventory.

Martial Art Dungeon has been added!

Tekken Dungeon has been added!

Tekken Forces has been added to Instant Dungeon(s)

NANCY-MI847J has been added to Instant Dungeon(s)

Azazel has been added to Instant Dungeon(s)

I took a moment to blink…

I could get enemies out of this as well!

PING!

What now?

By learning a wide range of different fighting styles, a new skill has been created by combining them all.

[Universal Unarmed Martial Art Mastery] Passive / Active Lvl 70

Well, that's makes things a lot simpler.

I use [Observe] on the new skills.

Title: Uncrown King of the Iron Fist.

This title is automatic equipped when the user is entered into martial arts competitions.

Imposes both respect and fear into opponents.

Grants a 25% bonus to STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT and PER when equipped.

All attacks become non-lethal.

Battle Awareness Passive Lvl 20 exp 0.00%

Grants the user the ability to sense everything around them, to keep track of enemy movements and what items can be used as reliable weapons, in the heat of battle.

Passively increases PER by 40%

[Devil Physiology] Active/Passive lvl max

This ability grants the user the power to transform into a devil at will.

Though you gain their strengths, you'll also gain their weaknesses.

(WARNING! You may notice an increase in mischievous thoughts)

[Bear Physiology] Active/Passive lvl max

This ability grants the user the power to transform into a bear at will.

Though you gain their strengths, you'll also gain their weaknesses.

[Cyborg Physiology] Active/Passive lvl max

This ability grants the user the power to transform into a cyborg at will.

Though you gain their strengths, you'll also gain their weaknesses.

[Android Physiology] Active/Passive lvl max

This ability grants the user the power to transform into an android at will.

Though you gain their strengths, you'll also gain their weaknesses.

[Universal Unarmed Martial Art Mastery] Passive / Active Lvl 70

By learning a wide range of unarmed martial arts you have attained a feat few people have every achieved. This skill will allow you to gain a novice level of skill in any martial arts you see once and greatly increases the speed you progress through new martial arts.

Passively: increases STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT, PER, INT, WIS, CHA by 70%

Passively: increases LUC by 7%

Active: doubles STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT, PER when fighting unarmed.

So broken… so much POWER!

What should I do now? I can do whatever I want and no one-

Wait.

I look myself over, dark blue skin, horns.

Yep, devil physiology.

I took a few deep breaths as I regained control of my thoughts, as I noticed the room suddenly got warmer. I look down at my arms to see them covered in fur.

Bear Physiology now.

As I looked at my arms, I saw the fur retract as I felt weird metal components suddenly appear in my body.

Cyborg Physiology now, why the hell do I notice my body change when becoming a cyborg but not when I turn into a vampire, devil or a bear!?

I slapped my own forehead, when I did I heard a metallic clank.

Already knowing what it's going to say I open my [Profile window].

Yep, Android.

I return to my original human form; as I stood up I unleashed a number of punches and kicks, changing my fighting style after 2 to 5 punches or kicks.

I bring up my [ID Create] skill to look at my [list of Instant Dungeons].

[Martial Art Dungeon}

Creates an ID where the user can train in a top class dojo.

All Martial Art related skills level twice as fast.

The user can summon enemies they have fought before for a match. (CAN SUMMON ONLY 1 BEING)

[Tekken Dungeon}

This Instant Dungeon changes every time you enter it; which includes but not limited to rooftops. City streets, jungles, labs, etc.

There are two main features for this ID.

You may battle the tekken forces throughout the whole area of the ID

Battle famous fighters one on one in a King of Iron Fist tournament.

I grinned as I looked at the Tekken Dungeon.

This could work.

I was about to shatter my current Instant Dungeon when a thought struck me, why destroy and create a new one if I could just change my current one?

I raised my hand into the air as I focus on shift my empty ID for the Tekken forces ID.

PING!

Through a special action, a skill has been created.

[ID Shift] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

Allows the user to change the current Instant Dungeon to different one of the users choosing.

May fail under special circumstances.

Will have to use Mana to change another person's Instant Dungeon, higher level enemy ID's will have the user use more Mana to change it.

I look around my new surrounds, the area was an inner city that looked like it just went through a very violent riot or an attack by army forces.

Looking around, I see a tekken forces solider walk out of an abandoned pet store with an assault rifle in their hands.

That made me pause, I came here expecting to fight them in hand to hand combat not hand to gun combat.

How strong is one tekken force solider anyway?

[Observe]

Tekken Forces, Grunt.

Level 20

HP 3500/3500

MP 40/40

STR 100

DEX 50

END 120

AGI 80

VIT 100

INT 60

WIS 40

CHA 30

LUC 8

Pretty strong apparently! I'm way over my head here, I'll leave and train in the Zombie ID for a while before I -

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I ducked and rolled behind some nearby rumble to avoid the gun fire.

Okay now, do I fight an enemy nearly 4 times my current level or flee.

More gun fire hit the rumble.

Aw, screw it.

I jump over the rumble and ran to the grunt. They continued to fire their assault rifle at me, but I managed to dodge most of the bullets while those that did hit left only shallow cuts.

-10HP -10HP -10HP -10HP -10HP -10HP -10HP

I tackle the solider in their mid-section, knocking them over. I than start hammering away at their head with all the power I can put into my punches.

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

-300HP CRITICAL HIT!

The grunt hit me in the side of the head (-300HP) to knock me back, they then rolled away to increase the distance between us. However, they left their assault rifle right beside me. I picked it up and fired it at the grunt.

I shout them for about 30 seconds before they went down.

[Observe]

Tekken Forces, Grunt.

Level 20

HP 1/3500

MP 40/40

STR 100

DEX 50

END 120

AGI 80

VIT 100

INT 60

WIS 40

CHA 30

LUC 8

I shot them one last time before they disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind their arm guards, some money and a handful of stones.

LEVEL UP!

LEVEL UP!

LEVEL UP!

LEVEL UP!

LEVEL UP!

LEVEL UP!

I picked up one of the stones.

[Observe]

[Soul Stone (Tiny)]

A tiny crystallised fragment of a fallen foes soul.

Can be used to increase the effect of offensive, defensive or support magic abilities by 5%.

Can be used to enhance items or craft special soul items.

I smirk at the information as my vision turns a shade of light red, accompanied by the sound of beeping.

I look to my right to see the source of the beeping was a grenade right beside me, as the beeping got quicker my vision got redder.

This isn't good.

I poured as much mana into my legs as I can before I jump away from the grenade, thanks to my mana enhanced legs I managed to jump to the rooftop of a nearby building just as the grenade goes off.

Luckily for me, the grenade caused enough dust to be blown into the air that the other enemies didn't see me escape.

I lean against a nearby wall before I slide down it to sit, I took a few minutes to catch my breath.

PING!

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Dodge] Passive level 1 exp 0.00%

The ability to dodge incoming attacks.

Passively increases AGI and PER by 1%

Decreases the damage taken from AoE skills by 2%

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Dash] Passive/Active level 1 exp 0.00%

The ability to run at high speed

Passively increases DEX, END, AGI and VIT by 1%

Actively increases AGI by 10%

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Evasive Dashing] Passive/Active level 1 exp 0.00%

A skill that makes use of both Dash and Dodge to close the distance between enemies while under attack.

Passively Increases END, PER, INT, WIS and LUC by 2%

Actively increases VIT, END, AGI and LUC by 10%

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Lunge] Active Level 1 Exp 0.00%

Enhances the user's ability to lunge.

10% increase to AGI and END when lunging.

5% to stun enemies.

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Power Strike] Active Level 1 exp 00.0%

To give your next attack that little extra.

Actively increases STR, AGI and PER by 50%

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Relentless Assault] Active level 1 exp 0.00%

Allows the user to attack a target constantly.

The first few hits cannot be interrupted or blocked. Afterwards, the damage dealt will begin to multiple the longer Relentless Assault continues.

5% chance of inflicting Bleeding effect

5% chance of inflicting Stun effect

5% chance of inflicting Confusion effect

Attacks cannot be interrupted or blocked for the first 10 hits.

Damage multiples for every extra 10 hit perform successfully. (10hits=x2, 20hits=x3, 30 hits=x4, etc.)

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Mana Jump] Active level 1 exp 0.00%

By focusing mana into the user's legs they are able to jump up to 100 times their normal jump height.

Actively increases AGI and DEX by 10000%

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Disengage] Passive/Active Level 1 exp 0.00%

The ability to successfully leave combat and reach safety.

Passively increases STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT, PER, INT, WIS, MAG, CHA and LUC by 10%

Actively doubles LUC when fleeing.

Fortunately, by the time I finished reading all of the suddenly appearing windows I had already regained my breath.

[Profile]

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Race/Species: Human

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 10 [+] [+]

Exp: 80.75%

HP: 4630/5000

MP: 2500

(STR)Strength: 20 (158)

(DEX)Dexterity: 20 (150.2)

(END)Endurance: 20 (142.6)

(AGI)Agility: 20 (164.4)

(VIT)Vitality: 20 (136.2)

(PER)Perception: 25 (186)

(INT)Intelligence: 20 (187.4)

(WIS)Wisdom: 20 (177.2)

(MAG)Magic: 20 (122.8)

(CHA)Charm: 20 (160)

(LUC)Luck: 20 (123.8)

Unspent Points: 46

Non-Rolled Dice: 60

Money: £100

Overall increase in stats, and a drop in HP, aside; what's with the plus signs?

I tapped one of the plus signs and I heard I noise I wasn't used to.

'DENIED'

To access this feature, please leave current [Instant Dungeon].

This power comes with sound effects too!?

I look at the message as I got back to my feet. Should I leave the [Instant Dungeon] right now?

I could always do it later, and I still own those two tekken soldiers a little payback for throwing a grenade at me.

As I leaned over the edge of the building, looking down at the two tekken force grunts from earlier, I heard a sound near me.

Something that sounded a little too much like rotating blades, looking up I saw a heavy armed helicopter with rockets and machine guns attached.

I have a bad feeling about this…

PING!

Through a special action a new skill has been created.

[Sense Danger] Passive Lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A survival natural instinct.

Allows the user to sense when something bad will happen.

Higher level will give earlier warning.

Passively increases PER by 10%

(The world is full of danger, it is wise to know when you need to cut your losses and get the hell out of dodge)

Thank you, Gamer Ability. I'll take your advice to heart.

I raise both my arms to show I surrender, which didn't help since they just launch two MISSLES at me!

"[ID ESCAPE]!"

In an instant, the world around me shatters and once there was a ruined city there was now in my bedroom.

I let out a sigh "zombies next time…"

When I had a moment to think and I realised two important things:

I still hadn't gotten my breakfast

I left the loot behind!

Smacking my own forehead, I sigh as I made my way to get my breakfast.

While I got my breakfast, a family member comments about how I slept-in.

When I finished my breakfast, I realised I still wore what I went to bed last night and hadn't changed.

I really need to get my head together…

8 hours later…

After spending time with my family, friends and doing productive stuff. I went back to my room to continue were I left off earlier.

Those weird plus signs.

I open my profile window again and tap one of the plus signs.

The screen changes to show a list of something, I didn't get time to read any of it before a new message come up.

PING!

Would you like to begin the expansion tutorial?

Y (Yes) N (No)

Expansion? Tapping yes a message appeared.

Welcome Gamer to the Expansion Menu!

The Expansion Menu is where you can unlock special upgrades for the Gamer Ability and make your gaming life easier.

To purchase this special upgrades require Expansion Points [+], 1 Expansion Point is gained every 5 levels. However, you can trade 25 Stat Points and £1.000.000 to buy one.

Tap the upgrade you want to buy and select yes to confirm. Try it on the Highlighted upgrade; don't worry this one is free.

I look at the highlighted upgrade.

{[?-?]}

A free secret upgrade, this could either be really good or turn out horrible bad. Well, nothing ventured nothing gained.

{[?-?]}

Y (Yes) N (No)

I tapped yes and a new message popped up.

To view any of your purchased upgrades, please go to the [Expanded List].

This completes the expansion tutorial, an extra [+] has been added to your current amount.

When the message ended I turned my attention back to the [Expansion Menu], when I looked at it I saw three tabs {All} {Essential} {Optional}

Tapping the {Essential}, my mind halted as I saw one item for purchase.

[Omnilingualism]

Well, talk about an omni-beneficial Upgrade.

I look at the price and see it costs 3 [+]'s. totally worth it. I bought the upgrade.

PING!

By making a wise decision, your WIS has gone up by 1!

Thank you Gamer Ability.

I open up the [Expanded List] to check out my new skill.

[Omnilingualism] System Expansion Upgrade

Language Barriers? What Language Barriers.

With this skill, the user is ability to speak, write and general understand all languages so fluently some might think you grew up with it and then went to university to student it.

(Games are wonderful things. There are so many different genres from the colourful platformer, to the grizzly first person shooter. From a magic fantasy adventure to forget your worries to realistic modern story reminding you of the world you live in and so many more. They have the power to bring people together from all walks of life and many different origins, so it's important to understand many different tongues.

We are one, we are legion and we are Gamers)

Ignoring the last bit of the description of [Omnilingualism], I was smirking like a madman. If this skill worked like I hoped I could play any game, watch any shows or listen to any music without worrying about understanding the words.

Going over to my laptop, I went online and found a raw anime video (Anime video without subtitles or translated)

And it worked! Everything they said, I understood. They still spoke Japanese, but I could understand as easily as English.

I smile, happy with today progress I shut down my computer and prepared to go to bed. It was around when I removed my shirt when I noticed something was wrong.

Everything was far too quiet, I look around my room and noticed everything was greyed out.

I began to panic and opened my [profile window] to see if I was under any status effects, when it didn't say anything my panic increased. While in my panic, a thought came to me. A reason why this was happening.

I opened the [Expanded List] and when I saw what the secret Expansion Upgrade was, my heart sank.

"[Jump-Chain]" I faintly noticed a figure behind me "I'm SO screwed right now, aren't I?"

* * *

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Race/Species: Human

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 10

Exp: 80.75%

HP: 4630/5000

MP: 2500

(STR)Strength: 20 (158)

(DEX)Dexterity: 20 (150.2)

(END)Endurance: 20 (142.6)

(AGI)Agility: 20 (164.4)

(VIT)Vitality: 20 (136.2)

(PER)Perception: 25 (200.7)

(INT)Intelligence: 20 (187.4)

(WIS)Wisdom: 21 (186.06)

(MAG)Magic: 20 (122.8)

(CHA)Charm: 20 (160)

(LUC)Luck: 20 (123.8)

Unspent Points: 46

Non-Rolled Dice: 60

Money: £100


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's really up to your perspective" the figure behind me said.

I acted fast, I threw myself to the other side of the room next to the door as I took a combat stance, making sure I could leave through the door if things went south, and looked at the one who spoke.

The person who spoke was a woman and she was quite attractive.

She looked to be in her late teens, had shoulder length red hair, big brown eyes, and a complexion that looks like a mix of Asian and Caucasian.

She wore low cut jean shorts, a thin white shirt and an open hoodie with no arms. Oddly enough, she isn't wearing any shoes or shocks.

Alternate hair and outfit aside, this person looks like the spitting image of Lucy out of Fairy Tail.

The woman raises her arms in the air "easy there Gamer, I come in peace. Just a girl looking to have some fun with you"

I kept my stance "who are you?"

She blinked before she lowered her arms and placed one on her hip as she stared at me with a pout "really? Remember your first 'Expansion Upgrade'"

I blinked as I put the dots together "you're Jump-chan"

She gave me a bright smile "ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Yes, you lucky Gamer. I am your Jump-chan"

Well, she seems like one of the good Jump-chans. From an initial [Observation] anyway.

Name: ?

Class: ?

Title: ?

Race/Species: ?

Age: ?

Gender: ?

Alignment: ?

Allied: ?

Status: ?

Level: ?

HP: ?

MP: ?

(STR)Strength: ?

(DEX)Dexterity: ?

(END)Endurance: ?

(AGI)Agility: ?

(VIT)Vitality: ?

(PER)Perception: ?

(INT)Intelligence: ?

(WIS)Wisdom: ?

(MAG)Magic: ?

(CHA)Charm: ?

(LUC)Luck: ?

Didn't mean to do that. Note to self, that word also activates that skill.

PING!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

[Observe] has levelled up!

The heck? [Observe] just went up 10 levels.

Name: ?

Class: ?

Title: Jump-Chain Manager in Training

Race/Species: ROB/?

Age: ?

Gender: None/Female

Alignment: ?

Allied: ?

Status: ?

Level: ?

HP: ?

MP: ?

(STR)Strength: ?

(DEX)Dexterity: ?

(END)Endurance: ?

(AGI)Agility: ?

(VIT)Vitality: ?

(PER)Perception: ?

(INT)Intelligence: ?

(WIS)Wisdom: ?

(MAG)Magic: ?

(CHA)Charm: ?

(LUC)Luck: ?

"Jump Chain Manager in Training?"

I heard a gasp from the Jump-chan in front of me, I said that instead of thought it didn't I.

I look from the status window to see she was covering herself with her arms "did you just used Observe on me?" she turns away from me and mutters a quiet "pervert…"

That caused my mind to go into overdrive "N-No! No wait, it's not like that! I didn't mean to use…uh, that information gathering skill. It was an accident"

She looks at me with half lidded eyes and a frown "what? I'm not good enough for you?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up "No of course not. You're very beautiful and not because of just your looks. I'm confident you're as beautiful on the inside as the out, if not then more so" my mouth immediately shuts tight as I try and figure a way out of the current situation.

As a maelstrom thoughts whirled around my head, a single sound caught my ears.

It was giggling, soft and restraint. I look over to Jump-chan to see she had a hand over her mouth, she appeared to have a faint blush on her cheeks from laughing.

She looks at me with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry, I saw a chance to tease you and so I took it"

I relaxed my stance as I put my thumbs in my pockets "well, I guess it did break the ice a little"

Jump-chan beamed at me for a moment before she sat down on my bed, she patted the spot next to her.

Getting the message, I sat down next to her.

"So, I guess you've pretty much figured out who I am and why I'm here" she asked me.

I nodded "you're Jump-chan and you're here to send me off on a Multiversal or, possibly, a Omniversal adventure…" I narrowed my eyes slightly as I stared at her "this was the plan the whole wasn't it. Me gaining The Gamer Ability, it was for preparing me for the Jump-Chain"

There was silence between after I said that, until Jump-chan smiled at me with closed eyes and tapped my nose "Nope. But, a good guess though" she opens her eyes as she continues "the being who gave you the Gamer Ability wanted to see what you would do with the power, however they also saw it as a chance to help the younger ROBs on how to combat there boredom. And so, you got me to help"

I raise an eyebrow as I look at Jump-chan "is boredom a big issue for ROBs?"

She nods grimly "yes, boredom…" she suddenly grabs her own head "…is the worse freaking thing in the existence, the mere thought alone makes me…"

Why the hell is her calm expression turning to one straight out of Higurashi When They Cry!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

[Sense Danger] has level up! [Sense Danger] has level up!

"SO! Can I ask you a question?" I hastily ask Jump-chan in a slim hope it'll bring her out of the spiral of, whatever, she's going through.

She pauses for a moment before she looks at me with a blank expression, the same you would see from someone who suddenly woke up "huh? Sure go ahead"

I hesitated for moment before continuing "when I, accidently, used information gathering skill on you earlier it listed your gender as none slash female. What's that supposed to mean?"

She seemed to go very rigid all of a sudden, she looked down at the floor as she played with her fingers "well, usually most ROBs start out being born without a gender. There are a few incidents where one is born with one, but those are one in a million. Normally, those of us born without one try out both to see what suited us" she stood up and twirled "you can guess what suited me the best"

Seeing she had calm down, I lean forward "so, how does this work? Do you just give me a few forms to fill out before you send me off to the corresponding world?"

She taps her chin "yes and no, let me explain" she out stretches her left hand and, pulls a chalkboard into existence?

"the way this works is like this; first we're going to copy your soul and send the copy to do the Jump-Chain, because if we sent the original you then the deities of this world are gonna be angry and the next thing we know it's a Omniversal Ragnarok" she said as she drew illustrations to help cement the fact.

"So, we send the copy off to do the Jump-Chain and when they've completed it the copied soul is assimilated into the original, or prime, soul. With all the skills, memories, powers, items and companies they've gathered" she continued to draw illustrations until she suddenly pointed at me "However! Due to you having the Gamer Ability, we're going to do this a little differently"

I raised an eyebrow "like how?"

She crossed her arms "first, your stats will be reset-"

I jump to my feet "what!?"

She waves her hand to calm me down "let me finish. They'll all be reset to 10, unless otherwise stated,-" I sighed with relief, my perception won't go back to the way it was "-and all of your retracted points will be added to your unspent stat points, so if all your stats are 20 you'll get 120 unspent stat points at the start of the Jump also. And any unused stat points or unrolled dice before the jump won't be carried over"

I nod my head grimly "that's reasonable, I guess. What about my skills and abilities?"

She gave me a big smile "oh, don't worry. You'll keep those and any passives you get from them" she snapped her fingers and a smart phone landed in my hands "that device there holds all the supplements forms you need and the first jump. Just fill them out and I'll come back to whisk the clone you away" she said with a flourish.

I blinked "you're not going to wait here while I fill it out?"

She shakes her head "nope, we used to. But, a large number of Jump-Chainers and CYOA candidates started spending weeks or months planning their selection. Hell, there was this one person who spent YEARS planning their selection. Besides; if I keep this time-space bubble here much longer, then the 'mostly observe deities' of this world will take action and trust me no one wants that" she gave me a teasing smile with what she said next "unless of course, you can explain to your family why a mysterious girl is in bedroom, and why I would be staying with you while you fill out the forms"

I couldn't help but grin "maybe I could with the Gamer Ability, but it may go differently because of your outfit"

She smiles openly as she places her hands on her hips "sorry for liking comfortable clothes. Besides, I'm not the one shirtless here"

I look down to see my bare chest, why did I forget that till now?

Blushing madly, I ran over to grab my shirt when I noticed a tiny giggle and the world returned to normal.

'Did that really happen?'

I look down at the smartphone in my hand and turn it on, it automatically went to a folder containing a few files.

'It did'

PING!

The clock has struck Midnight, Daily Quests Reset.

I look through the files till I found the first Jump, Pokémon Trainer.

Of course…

Running like a madman, I grabbed all the Pokémon games I had and made and [Empty: Instant Dungeon], I sat there and picked up the first game.

"Pokemon Emerald for the Game Boy Advance"

PING!

[Would you like to use Gamer's Absorption on this game?]

(Yes) (No)

Tapping (Yes), I expected to feel knowledge and power flow into me but none came.

Suddenly a new message pops up.

PING!

You have a collection of games that you have played that are from the same franchise. Would you like to learn from all this games at once?

(Yes) (No)

Games included {Pokémon Emerald for the Game Boy Advance, Pokémon Diamond for the DS, Pokémon Platinum for the DS, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team for the DS, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky for the DS, Pokémon Ranger for the DS, Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia for the DS and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs for the DS}

Taping (Yes), I felt knowledge and power flow into me.

New title(s) Earned!

Exotic Creature Knowledge Earned!

Beyond the Cuteness Earned!

Animal Trainer Earned!

Battle Prediction Earned!

Survival Earned!

Adventurous Spirit Earned!

Friend of the Animals Earned!

Sense Destination Earned!

Obstacle Bypass Earned!

Unofficial Crime Fighter Earned!

Environmental Defiance Earned!

Sign Summon Earned!

Animal Empathy Earned!

There's no 'I' in Team Earned!

Pin-Point Throw Earned!

Sudden Defence Earned!

Items Earned! Sent to Inventory.

{Attain a skill or title from Gamer's Absorption} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

Not wasting time, I used [Observe] on the skills.

Title: Pokémon Expert

You knowledge of all things Pokémon is rival by those who have spent most of their lives with Pokémon and the Creators, making you top experts in the Pokéworld.

All ally Pokémon abilities increase by 50%

All enemy Pokémon abilities decrease by 50%

All items are 75% more effective when used on Pokémon

You are able to pin point a Pokémon's weakness sooner.

Title: Veteran World Protector

There are times when the world is in danger, when people rise above all to save the day. You have protected the world from certain disaster, on multiple occasions.

This title, when equipped, will multiple all your stats by 10 when defending a region or a world.

This title, when equipped, will increase the effectiveness of special buffs by a multiple of 10, for example the power of love, friendship, hope, etc. (this can extent to all those fighting alongside you as well.)

[Exotic Creature Knowledge] Passive Lvl 80

There are countless numbers of creatures in the Omniverse that are beyond your current understanding. Some will make you question if the laws of physics really mean anything.

With this skill; you are able to understand how this exotic creatures work, allowing you to understand everything about them. Their strengths and weaknesses are an open book to you given enough time.

Passively increases INT and WIS 160%

[Beyond the Cuteness] Passive Lvl Max

There are beings out there that use cuteness as a mask, to hide darker secrets.

With this ability, you are able to look past the cuteness of a being to see how dangerous they really are.

50% chance to cancel the [Charmed] Status Effect

Passively Increases PER and WIS by 50%

[Animal Trainer] Passive/Active lvl 80

This ability allows the user to train any animal, or captured monsters, they have.

At this level, you can train a puppy to tap dance, sing in time with your favourite music or start using the toilet in a week, a month at most.

Passively increases INT by 40%

Actively increases END and WIS by 100%

[Battle Prediction] Passive lvl 100

The ability to predict the enemy movements and how your actions will change their movements and decisions.

Passively increase INT by 200%

Passively increase WIS by 400%

[Survival Instinct] Passive lvl 50

A primal instinct to help someone survive dangerous areas and events.

Passively increases STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT and PER by 100%

Passively increases LUC by 50%

[Adventurous Spirit] Passive lvl Max

The desire of adventure, to travel to new and unknown lands, to come across a countless variety of people. This is something all humans have in varying amounts, but yours is so great it has a physical effect.

Passively increases all stat by 70%

[Friend of the Animals] Passive/Active lvl 80

Your kindness and trustworthiness is known throughout the animal kingdom.

Passively increases the chance of trained animals liking by 120%

Passively increases the chance of wild animals liking by 80%

Passively Increases CHA by 80%

Actively increases the chance of wild animals liking by 120%

[Sense: Destination] Passive lvl 80

This ability allows the user to sense which direction there location is.

At this level, the ability allows to sense exactly where there destination is and how to get there. If the user only has a vague idea where they want to go then they'll only gain a vague sense of the destination(s) they want.

Passively Increases chance at escaping mazes by 80%

Passively Decreases chances at getting lost by 80%

Passively increases PER and WIS by 160%

Passively increases LUC by 8%

[Obstacle Bypass] Passive Max lvl

There are times when something will stop you in your tracks. A sleeping Pokémon, a destroyed bridge, boulders, a waterfall, a gang of criminals, a mob comprised of your former lovers and many more. This skill will help get pass this things to continue your journey.

Passively increases WIS by 100%

[Unofficial Crime Fighting] Passive lvl 25

It might not be your job, but you're good at it. Whenever you try to prevent a crime, all your stats will gain a 25% increase.

[Environmental Defiance] Passive Max lvl

This ability allows the user to resist environmental effects. It does not give any immunity, it only lessens the effect of environmental effects by a certain degree.

Passively decreases environmental effects by 75%

Passively increases END and VIT by 50%

[Sign Summon] Active lvl Max

Need a hand, by drawing a circle in the air and drawing a symbol in it you are able to call forth a friend/ally to aid.

However, this is not permanent. As soon as they help you they will return to where they were before.

Current summon(s): None

[Animal Empathy] Passive lvl Max

Animals have feelings too! And with this skill you'll know exactly what they're feeling.

Passively increases WIS by 100%

[There's no 'I' in Team] Passive lvl 80

Sometimes you can't go alone, this skill helps you when you're part of a group. Whether or not you're the leader.

160% better at understanding orders

160% better at giving orders

80% better at understanding who's the best person for a job.

[Pin-Point Throw] Active lvl 100

Increases the accuracy and critical hit chance of any throwing related skill by 50%

[Sudden Defence] Passive lvl 100

There are times when you'll be attacked. Whether it's from a wild Pokémon, a competitive trainer, villains, heroes, defective machines, over energetic contain creators, stalkers, etc. it's important to defend yourself immediately.

Passively increases STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT, PER by 100%

Passively increases LUC by 10%

I nod to myself as I move onto the Dice. With the 18 I just got, I have 78 unspent Dice altogether.

I bring them all out and start rolling them.

4, 4, 5, 6, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 2, 6, 4, 5, 6, 2, 4, 5, 4, 5, 2, 2, 2, 6, 5, 1, 3, 3, 2, 5, 2, 3, 3, 6, 6, 2, 6, 4, 5, 5, 1, 6, 5, 1, 6, 5, 5, 2, 3, 6, 5, 3, 4, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 6, 3, 1, 3, 4, 4, 6, 2, 2, 6, 4, 3, 6, 1, 1, 5, 1, 3, 5, and 5.

302 points, add to my pre-existing stat points I have 348 points to spend.

PING!

By getting an above average score on a group nice throw, your LUC has gone up by 1

I open my [Profile Window] and start by raising all my base stats to 50.

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Race/Species: Human

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 10

Exp: 80.75%

HP: 4630/5000

MP: 2500

(STR)Strength: 50

(DEX)Dexterity: 50

(END)Endurance: 50

(AGI)Agility: 50

(VIT)Vitality: 50

(PER)Perception: 50

(INT)Intelligence: 50

(WIS)Wisdom: 50

(MAG)Magic: 50

(CHA)Charm: 50

(LUC)Luck: 50

Unspent Points: 25

Non-Rolled Dice: 0

Seeing I had 25 points left, I dump them all into Vitality.

PING!

By reaching a milestone in Strength, a new skill has been unlocked

[Heroic Strength] Passive lvl Max

To save your own life or that of a love one, this strength belongs to everyone in dire situations.

Increases overall attack power by 10%

Lifting, hitting, climbing, throwing increases by 50%

Strength increased by 50%

Max HP increased by 100%

By reaching a milestone in Dexterity, a new skill has been unlocked

[Butterfly Flout] Passive lvl Max

Your body is less rigid and is capable of much smoother movement.

Overall speed increases by 50%

Flexibility increased by 10%

Dexterity increased by 50%

By reaching a milestone in Endurance, a new skill has been unlocked

[Steel Skin] Passive lvl Max

For one reason or other, your skin is far less likely to be broken.

Increases HP by 100%

Increases resistance to slash, blunt and piercing attacks.

Endurance increased by 50%

Overall defence increased by 10%

By reaching a milestone in Agility, a new skill has been unlocked

[Zero Lag] Passive lvl Max

There is a delay when the mind send orders to the body to do something. Not for you now.

Overall dodging ability increased by 10%

Reaction time is now instantaneous

Agility increased by 50%

By reaching a milestone in Vitality, a new skill has been unlocked

[Healthy as an Ox] Passive lvl Max

You need to be healthy to do the job, thankfully you are.

Increases immunity to all diseases by 50%

Decreases the time to get over an illness by 50%

Vitality increased by 50%

Max HP increased by 50%

By reaching a milestone in Perception, a new skill has been unlocked

[Instant Adjusting] Passive lvl Max

Sudden changes in light, sound, smell, touch, taste can leave people disorientated, not you.

Increased Immunity to skills that inflict [Confusion], [Blind], [Disgust].

Critical Hit Rate increased by 20%

Perception Increased by 50%

Overall attack, defence and evasion increased by 25%

By reaching a milestone Intelligence, a new skill has been unlocked

[Devil's Detail] Passive lvl Max

Great minds can shape the world itself, the trick is to keep an eye out for the little things.

All chance base skills have an increased 10% of succeeding.

Critical Hit Rate increased by 10%

Increased awareness of subtly changes by 75%

Increases Intelligence by 50%

By reaching a milestone in Wisdom, a new skill has been unlocked

[Empathy] Passive lvl Max

Wisdom grants understanding, and you understand somethings better than the majority. Which has given you power.

Increased 25% chance of success for persuasion skills

50% chance of understanding other's experiences.

Increases 10% chance at making wiser decisions

Increases Wisdom by 50%

Max MP increased by 50%

By reaching a milestone in Magic, a new skill has been unlocked

[Mana Affinity] Passive lvl Max

A fundamental power of Magic, a force that all living things possess, and you have a bond with it.

MP costs cut in half.

Increases Magic by 50%

Increased sensitivity to Mana

Max MP increased by 100%

By reaching a milestone in Charm, a new skill has been unlocked

[Eye Candy] Passive lvl Max

When people look at you, their eyes linger for a little longer then needed.

Befriending people have an increase 50% at succeeding.

Romancing people have an increase 40% at succeeding.

50% chance of inflicting the status effect [Charmed] to those who prefer your gender.

20% chance of inflicting the status effect [Lust] to those who prefer your gender.

Charm increased by 50%

By reaching a milestone in Luck, a new skill has been unlocked

[Luck's Smile] Passive lvl Max

For some reason, looking at you brings a smile to the rulers of luck and probability.

All things related to chance are slightly in your favour, e.g. heads or tails is now 60/40 to you.

Provides a lesser type of Plot Armour, bad things are less likely to happen to you.

Chance encounters are now more likely to be beneficial to you.

Increases Luck by 50%

By reaching the first milestones in Strength, Endurance and Vitality a new skill has been unlocked

[Minor Health Regeneration] Passive lvl Max

The art of healing is a slow process for most. With this, yours is that bit faster.

HP Regenerates 0.1 a second for every point in your base Vitality

Max HP increased by 50%

Increased Strength by 50%

Increased Endurance by 50%

Increased Vitality by 50%

By reaching the first milestones in Dexterity, Agility and Perception a new skill has been unlocked

[Minor Subconscious Evasion] Passive lvl Max

To avoid damage without paying attention to it, to a certain extent

Increased 25% at evading surprise attacks

50% less effort needed to dodge attacks

Increases Agility by 50%

Increases Dexterity by 50%

Increases Perception by 50%

By reaching the first milestones in Intelligence, Wisdom and Magic a new skill has been unlocked

[Minor Mana Regeneration] Passive lvl Max

The inner Mana of some restores itself very slowly, or not at all in some cases. With this, you're above average.

Regenerates MP 0.1 a second for every base point in Magic.

Cost for Mana related skills decreased by 10%

Increases Max MP by 100%

Increases Intelligence by 50%

Increases Wisdom by 50%

Increases Magic by 50%

PING!

{Spent a stat point} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise a stat to 50} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise STR, END, VIT to 50} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise DEX, AGI, PER to 50} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise INT, WIS, MAG to 50} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise all stats to 50} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

{Raise a stat to 75} Completed! Dice sent to Inventory.

Grinning, I took out the smart phone and began filling out the supplements.

The Cosmic Warehouse grants me access to a warehouse in pocket dimension that I can access by placing a key into any lock, and if I lose the key it'll appear in my inventory a few minutes later.

It'll be brilliant for the larger stuff.

Its only 40.000 sq. ft. with a concrete floor and fluorescent lights, but I have 100 points to customize it.

Let's see: Shelves are free, I'll need Electricity, Plumbing and Heat so -30 for those. Housing to make the most out of Electricity, Plumbing and Heat so -20 for those. Force Wall to make sure no one comes in while I'm there -10. Portal so I don't need the key anymore -30. And a Terminal to keep track of everything -10.

Next was the Space Dock add on for the Cosmic Warehouse. With 200 points to spend.

The Space Dock, or Orbital Docking Station (ODS), is a space station used to store space ships. But, had only one dry dock in use with nothing else. For now anyway.

Fuelling Station -20. Maintenance Drones, 200 Drones to do cleaning and reports, -15. Crew, 200 humanoid robot to fill any position on the ship, -25. Built in Engines, to move the station and achieve faster than light speed, -20. Cloaking Device -15. Observation Deck -5. Shields -20. Hanger Bay Doors -10. Extra Dry Dock, for another ship, -50. And two Defence Turrets to defend myself.

Next is the Body Modification, as it says on the label. I can redesign myself for the current Jump.

Let's see, 600 points to spend. Body types are free, so average. Athlete, with two free ranks in Speed and Dexterity and a tier one perk in Flexibility, for 100 points. Metavore Perk, to maintain body, for 100p. 100p for 2 Strength Stat ranks. 100p in Dexterity, to fully upgrade it. 150p for a rank 3 in Endurance and 50p for a rank 1 in Sense.

Right then, onto the actually Jump-Chain.

Pokémon Trainer: 1000p

Alright, first the free stuff. Bag, Pokégear/Cellphone, Pokédex, 5 empty Pokéballs, 3 potions and a free red hat.

Region: Kalos

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Starter Pokemon: In Region Rare (Riolu) -150

Origin: Small Town -50

Skills:

Physical Fitness Free

Mechanic (x300) -150

Aura (x600) -300

Survival Training -100

Free running -100

Combat Training -100

Champ in the Making -300

Items:

X3 Master Pokéballs -50

Flaws:

Swarmed +100 (Swarmed by Zubats that follow me that can't be captured)

Marked +200 (local criminal group has a bone to pick with me)

I look over my selection for a moment, before I put the device to the side as I went to bed.

I'll sleep for now in case I change my mind later about my selection.

The next morning…

I sat down at the kitchen table to spoil myself with something. Once a month I get myself a treat. A small peperoni pizza from Domino's Pizza. Granted, I probably won't be hungry for most of the day after I eat this, but that's why it's a monthly treat.

I hear a yawn from the hall, I look over to see my older brother "good morning" I tell him as I got ready to make a start on my pizza.

"Make my bed" was what he told me instead of good morning. I look at him before I turned my attention back to my pizza, I'll make it after I finish this. "Make my bed" my brother repeat as he saw I stayed where I was.

"Later" I answer back as reach out to grab the first slice of pizza.

He frowned and moved over to me "make my bed, now" he said.

I look at him as I answered "I'll make when I finish my pizza" I didn't what bugs or anything to fly into it, besides I was planning on making the other beds if they needed it.

Unfortunately, my brother hadn't gotten that message. He raised his voice "look, just go and make my bed now!"

I frown as I look at him, I would have raised my voice if It wasn't for [Gamer's Mind] keeping me calm "I never said I wouldn't make it, I said I would make it after I finish my pizza"

Suddenly, and unprovoked, my brother shoved the plate my pizza was on causing the plate the pizza to fall on the ground. The plate shattered and the pizza landed face down on the ground.

In that moment, I remembered all the things my brother did to bully me. Including that one thing that cause me to get a big cut on my forehead.

He pointed to his room and yelled "GO!"

What happened next seemed like a blur. I felt myself use [Time Manipulation] to slow time down, I grabbed onto my brother and use [ID Create] to open an empty instant dungeon. I let go of my brother, and punched. I punched him in the stomach and sent him flying through air and into the nearby wall.

Huh? I'm stronger than I thought.

I look down at my ruined pizza as a thought entered my mind "if my monthly indulgence of pizza is ruined then I'll need to do something else" I look over to my brother and smirk "what's wrong with scaring him a little"

I walk over to my brother leaning against the wall "hey, get up" I tell him, but he didn't respond. I tried again "get up" when he didn't respond I used [Observe] on him.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title: none

Age: over 18

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral bad

Allied: None

Status: Major Internal Bleeding= cause HP to decrease by 25% per minute

Broken Bones= 50% decrease to AGI, STR, END, VIT and DEX

Unconscious= target is unconscious and cannot move by themselves.

Level: 5

Exp: 10.1%

HP: 1/450

MP: 10/10

(STR)Strength: 12

(DEX)Dexterity: 9

(END)Endurance: 13

(AGI)Agility: 10

(VIT)Vitality: 10

(PER)Perception: 10

(INT)Intelligence: 18

(WIS)Wisdom: 10

(MAG)Magic: 0

(CHA)Charm: 7

(LUC)Luck: 8

Bio: the brother of the Gamer, someone who acts nice in public but who is a totally opposite at home. He complain about whatever food his mother gives him and expects everyone to clean up after himself, since he sees himself better than them. Age has done little to lessen his spoiled and arrogant attitude.

No…

PING!

[Care for the ungrateful]

You've given your brother he's just deserts and he can't handle it.

Use whatever means to save your brother's life.

Reward: 1000exp

X25 Dice

Brother lives

Failure: Brother Dies

Develop physiological disorders relating to guilt {-50% to INT, WIS and CHA per disorder}

Time Limit: 0m.58s.20ns

NO, NO, NO!

Think man, think! I don't have any healing skills or items…

Items!?

I open my inventory in hope something would help me, I did. I took out a clear bottle with a fairy in it. Thank goodness Zelda was my first.

I open the bottle as the fairy came out, it was about to heal me when I interrupted it "not me, him!" I pointed to my brother.

The fairy flew around him a few times before it vanished in a blast of light. Silently praying, I use [Observe] once more.

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title: none

Age: Over 18

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral bad

Allied: None

Status:

Level: 5

Exp: 10.1%

HP: 450/450

MP: 10/10

(STR)Strength: 12

(DEX)Dexterity: 9

(END)Endurance: 13

(AGI)Agility: 10

(VIT)Vitality: 10

(PER)Perception: 10

(INT)Intelligence: 18

(WIS)Wisdom: 10

(MAG)Magic: 0

(CHA)Charm: 7

(LUC)Luck: 8

I realise a sigh of relief as it looked like he was okay, he still appeared unconscious so I picked him up and put him back to his bed. Making sure not trip over anything in his mess of a room.

PING!

[Care for the ungrateful] Complete!

+1000exp

Brother lives!

25 Dice sent to inventory!

I closed the window as I once more sat down at the kitchen table, I look down at the shattered plate and the ruined pizza before I pointed at it.

I used [Time Manipulation] once more and both the plate and pizza's time were reversed. The plate was fixed and the pizza was fresh, clean and warm again, I noticed after I caught my breath.

Apparently, slowing down time doesn't eat too much MP but reversing it devours chunks out of my MP.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created.

[Inanimate Time Reversal] Active lvl 1

An ability to reverse events surrounding an inanimate object.

Does not heal an object, but restores it to a previous state of beings. Can only work on none living items. (Max time= 5 minutes)

Cost: 500MP per 30 secs reversed.

I dismissed the window and took a bite of my restored pizza.

I barely made it through one bite before I stopped, guilt was one thing to make someone lose their appetite.

I wrapped the pizza in tenfold and placed it in the fridge. Afterwards I made the beds and went back to my room.

I just laid on my bed with my arms over my eyes, trying not to think about what happened earlier.

I start playing around with the menus when I remembered something important "Opinions Menu" nothing "[Settings]"

[Settings Menu]

Auto Entry: Instant Dungeons **On** /Off

Subtitles On/ **Off**

Safety Mode **On** /Off

Auto Loot Collection On/ **Off**

I look at the [Settings Menu] for a minute before I turned Auto Entry off and Auto loot On.

I tapped Safety Mode to get more information on it.

{Safety Mode}

An opinion located in the [Settings Menu]. When On it prevents The Gamer from 'accidently' killing a being not created from an Instant Dungeon. It only stops instant Death, the being injured is still likely to meet their end by the injuries themselves. Ruptured Organs, Broken Bones, etc.

So I could have killed him instantly if the safety wasn't on. Suddenly, I feel like a child who was given a hand gun, or a stockpile of nukes.

Hoping to get my mind off it, I opened the [Zombie ID]. Maybe some grinding would help clear my thoughts.

I left my now empty house and stood by the road. Sure enough, there were zombies scattered all over the area.

I sense one try to attack from behind, key word being try, I bent down low and threw a wide upper swipe with my leg. It took the things head clean off.

I noticed the loot on the ground before it vanished and entered my inventory.

PING!

[Dawn of The Gamer: Revenge of the Dead]

The Dead walk the streets searching for the flesh of the living, give it to them with a side of pain.

Defeat 20 Zombie enemies while unarmed. 0/20

Reward: 1000exp

£200

10 Dice

Failure: 10exp

Become Poisoned

I crack my knuckles as I look at the undead begin to surround me, time to one up Ash from the Evil Dead movies.

"Groovy…" I said as I punched a Zombie in the head, and sent it flying before it dissolved into light.

What followed next wasn't all that great, I beat up all the Zombies near me. Using various martial arts to either destroy the head straight away over the limb and then crushing the head itself with a stomp. I had already disposed of 19 of them, not including the one I defeated before the Quest started, and only one was left. I used [Observe] to get information on it.

Enemy: Zombie

Type: Normal

Level: 5

HP 250/250

MP 0/0

STR: 20

DEX: 2

END: 13

AGI: 4

VIT: 7

PER: 4

INT: 1

WIS: 0

MAG: 1

CHA: 0

LUC: 0

Bio: A Human that has meant their end. The spirit is restful by the body resists, the body hunts for the living in hopes to devour their flesh out of animalistic instinct.

Emotions: None

[Observe] has Level up!

I see it slowly walking towards me, I ran at the Zombie and jumped in the air to perform a spinning axe kick on the head. It went down like a bag of rocks.

PING!

[Dawn of The Gamer: Revenge of the Dead] Complete!

1000exp

£200

10 Dice

LEVEL UP!

I dismissed the window as I looked over my surrounds, I looked over I nearby house and jumped onto its roof.

I decided to try and create some more magic skills to use.

But first, to test the waters.

I held one finger as I concentrated my mana at the fingertip. I looked in wonder at the small ball at my fingertip as it gave off a silvery light. Such a small thing, but full of possibilities…

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[Mana Node] Passive/Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A skill to further the user's mastery of mana. Pour your mana into the Node and try to keep it the same size or smaller while maintaining its shape. The more dense the mana, smaller the size and the longer the better.

Cost: 1MP+

Passively increases the users control over mana by 1%

Huh, random training skill. Cool.

Let's see: gather mana in my hand, will it into a long arrow. Making sure to get the body perfectly straight and the tip sharp…

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[Mana Arrow] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A Mana construct made to act like an arrow.

Costs 10MP to use

Damage: 100 + PER, INT, WIS and MAG.

Range: 100m

I look at the arrow for a moment before I hurled it at the first zombie I saw.

I gathered the Mana in my hands again, this time constructing it as a shield then an arrow. It was around the size of my forearm when the message popped up.

PING!

By a special action, a skill has been created!

[Mana Shield] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A Mana construct made to work like a shield.

Size: minimal 4cms to 1 metre in diameter.

Can defend against normal attacks that cause less than 1000 damage + END, INT, WIS and MAG. Any more and the shield may shatter instantly.

Durability: 100/100 (can be repaired by feeding mana into construct)

Costs 10 MP for the initial casting of this skill, 1MP for every second afterwards

I frowned as I let the Mana dissipate, one more time.

I recast [Mana Shield] and move the construct over my head, I feed it more Mana and stretched it at all sides. A few moments after touching the ground a new window popped up.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[Mana Bubble] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A Mana construct made to defend the caster in any direction.

Current Size: 100cm Radius

Can defend against normal attacks that cause less than 10000 damage + END, INT, WIS and MAG. Any more and the bubble may shatter instantly.

Cost: 60MP for initial casting and, 6MP for every second afterwards.

Durability: 100/100 (can be repaired by feeding mana into construct)

I dismiss [Mana Bubble] and recast it, making sure it covered me completely from the start. It did.

A whimsical thought entered my mind, I had a mana shield so why not a sword.

I held out my hand, I gathered the mana in my hand and began to shape it. I look at the mana construct to see it took the form of a short, one side straight blade sword.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[Mana Short Sword] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A Mana construct made to take the form of a short sword.

Cost: 10MP for initial casting and, 1MP for every second afterwards.

Damage: 200 + STR, INT, WIS and MAG.

Durability: 100/100 (can be repaired by feeding mana into construct)

There we go. Now in case of emergencies, I don't even did to go into my inventory to get my weapons.

Suddenly, I remembered I hadn't checked what items I got from [Gamer's Absorption]. The only one I used was the fairy bottle to heal…

…

…

Damn it, I guess I can't run from this forever…

I returned to my room and exited the Instant Dungeon, I grabbed my mobile phone, put on my grey hoodie and left the house.

Later that night…

I walked around the area where I lived.

Sometimes I meet a couple of my friends, ran into a relative or two as well, talked for a while and went on our separate ways.

I got a text from my twin sister asking where I was, I told her I was having a walk and would be back later tonight.

Considering she didn't text back, I took it as her accepting my answer.

The area where I lived was a fairly safe place in general so there really wasn't to worry about running into anything dangerous.

I sat down in a nearby park and looked up into the night sky, it was a very clouding night so there wasn't anything to look up at except from the darkness itself.

At this moment I wasn't truly alone with my thoughts.

I have powers… or, at least I think I do…

I don't know if this powers are real or I'm going through some kind of really vivid visual hallucination. I don't have a history of mental illness nor does anyone in my family history suffer from hallucinations.

Okay, think. Look at hands, look around the area, do math questions in my head and look for any discrepancies in everything.

Not finding anything, I look around the area and make sure no one was around to see me and I wasn't in the line of sight of any CCTV cameras.

I used [ID Create] and opened an empty instant dungeon.

I gathered mana into my right hand and shaped it into a knife.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[Mana Dagger] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A Mana construct made to take the form of a dagger.

Cost: 5MP for initial casting and, 1MP for every second afterwards.

Damage: 50 + AGI, INT, WIS and MAG.

Durability: 100/100 (can be repaired by feeding mana into construct)

I hold onto the mana construct in my right hand as I open my left palm, I took a deep breath and stabbed.

The pain was instantaneous as the mana dagger pierced my palm and came out the back, I gritted my teeth as I twisted the mana dagger slightly before I pulled it out.

Using the glow of the mana dagger as a source of light, I used it to examine the wound, I saw nothing.

In a few seconds, the pain was gone. But, the pain was _real_.

Which was good, which meant I wasn't hallucinating.

PING!

[Magic Resistance] has levelled up!

[Magic Resistance] Passive lvl 2 exp 10.12%

The user's ability to resist magical forces.

Decreases damage and negative status effects from normal magic by 20%

Decreases damage and negative status effects from divine magic by 2%

Decreases damage and negative status effects from demonic magic by 2%

Decreases damage and negative status effects from alien/cosmic magic by 2%

I dismiss the message as I sat there in my instant dungeon, I fell backwards onto the ground as I let my mind wonder.

I was given a fictional superpower called 'The Gamer Ability', which came from a Korean Webcomic, by being known as a ROB that is God level minimal.

I have no purpose to fulfil with this ability and I've had it for nearly three days and my stats are possibly more then what an Olympian competitor has.

Wait, do I? I don't have an exact numbers to work with. Eh, something to do in the future.

So I guess if I don't have a purpose to fulfil, should I just make one for myself.

I shattered the ID with [ID Escape] and left the park. If I was going to go any further into this line of thought, then I need some brain food.

30 minutes later…

(-£2)

I walked out of a shop with a bag carrying a box of mix grapes and a drink, my go to thinking food.

"Just stay quiet lady, and give me the purse"

I stop walking as I heard a voice come out of a nearby alleyway in front of me, I put the plastic bag containing my grapes and drink on the ground as I poked my head over the corner to see an older woman wrestling her handbag off someone in a heavy hoodie trying to steal it.

That would never do.

I put my hood up as I walk up behind the person trying to rob the old woman and tap their shoulder "excuse me…" the robber turned to face me and I punched them in the face, making sure to hold back on my punch, "that's no way to treat a lady…"

I look over at the old woman and see she's shaking.

[Observe]

Name: Bridget Wright

Title: Grandmother

Age: 95

Gender: Female

Alignment: Lawful Good

Allied: Daisy Hill Hospital.

Status: Frightened, -20% to PER, INT and WIS

Elderly: the body weakens, but the soul grows stronger. -40% STR, END, DEX, AGI, VIT and PER. +80 to WIS.

Level: 30

Exp: 02.01%

HP: 750/750

MP: 20/20

(STR)Strength: 4

(DEX)Dexterity: 4

(END)Endurance: 3

(AGI)Agility: 5

(VIT)Vitality: 5

(PER)Perception: 8

(INT)Intelligence: 24

(WIS)Wisdom: 40

(MAG)Magic: 4

(CHA)Charm: 10

(LUC)Luck: 20

Bio: Bridget Wright is an elderly woman who lives in the same area as the Gamer, she is a mother of two and a grandmother of four.

I looked at the elderly woman "Miss, are you alright?"

She nods before she looks down at the person who was about to rob her and backs away.

I look down at them.

[Observe]

Name: Luke O'Neill.

Title: Desperate Youth

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Allied: None

Status: Broken Nose, -10 PER.

Desperate +10 STR & END -10% INT & WIS

Level: 4

Exp: 52.11%

HP: 178/200

MP: 10/10

(STR)Strength: 10 (11)

(DEX)Dexterity: 10

(END)Endurance: 10 (11)

(AGI)Agility: 10

(VIT)Vitality: 10

(PER)Perception: 10 (9)

(INT)Intelligence: 10 (9)

(WIS)Wisdom: 8 (7)

(MAG)Magic: 1

(CHA)Charm: 10

(LUC)Luck: 4

Bio: A young adult who has suffer from his father's anger issues, physically, mentally and by reputation. After being turned down for a part time job and being unable to earn or borrow in any legal form, he has turned to crime in order to help support himself and his abused mother.

Damn, glad I held back on my punch.

I put my hand into my pocket to hide the fact I was reaching to my inventory, I took out £50 as Luke got to his feet.

When he turned to me, I held out the money "take this and walk away, there's no reason for this to go any further"

He looks between me and the money for roughly ten seconds before he grabbed it and ran off.

When I was sure he was gone, I sighed and turned to Bridget "are you ok? Nothing broken?"

She stood there for a few moments before she looked down at herself and shook her head "no, no. I'm fine"

I lower my hood so she could see my face "are you sure? If you want, I could walk you home"

The old woman smiled as she nodded "alright, thank you young man"

We both walked out of the alley and, after I picked up my bag, we began moving to her house. As we walked we introduced ourselves and made some small talk. It took roughly 10 minutes to reach her house.

As I entered the garden I saw a man with black hair and looked like he hadn't shaven for a week.

The man was Bridget's second son, Miles. And after he, and his wife, thanked me for helping his mother they offer me some tea.

I turned them down as it was already getting pretty late.

As I walked out of the garden and started to walk down the street, I passed I girl who gave me a weird look. I glance behind to see she enter the garden and ran up to the house.

Huh, must be Miles and his wife, Ann, daughter.

As I continued to walk back to the park, I began to think about what I can do with this power.

From the explanation Jump Chan gave me, I'll be staying here while a copy of me does the Jump Chain.

The question now is, why?

Why was I given this power, was it just dumb luck or was there some kind of meaning to it?

And why should I do the Jump Chain? The fact I have The Gamer Ability should be enough to keep some random omnipotent being entertained.

Wait, now that I think about it… why'd Jump Chan developed that expression when she was talking about boredom?

The fact Danger Sense started levelling up like crazy was a big enough sign something was off…

It kinda looked like she was going insane…

Insane god, mad god… wait!

If ROBs and Jump Chans go crazy, do they turned into Eldritch Abominations!?

PING!

[Deduction] has level up!

OH _HELL_ **NO**!

What the literal hell have I gotten myself into! I have to entertain unseen beings with godly powers or risk said godly beings transforming into classic Lovecraft Horrors.

[Gamer's Mind]

Huh, was that [Gamer's Mind] taking effect?

Ok, I need to decide what I'm going to do with this power. Unless I do something besides live a normal life I run the risk of those ROB's going classic lovecraftian horror on the Multiverse, possible the Omniverse.

How I go about this will be very important.

After all, someone with super powers show ups one day out of nowhere. The militaries of the world are likely to label me a treat to the status quo and public safety.

Even if they don't label me an outright treat, they're going to monitor me or limit my movement.

Hell, they may even go as far as to use me as a weapon to further their own motives. And that's not factoring in people who might bring religion into this.

So I'm going to have to plan this _very_ carefully, so I won't get caught.

…or until I can stand against the world and win.

I walked back into the park and just before I sat back down I noticed something on the ground, it was a flattened, dead, flower.

I was about to leave it where it was until a thought come to me. Making sure no one was looking, I put my arm through the handles of my bag so I could dig up the dead flower with a good amount of dirt. After I did that, I created a new empty [Instant Dungeon].

I looked at the dirt and dead flower as I closed my eyes and channelled mana into the dirt and into the flower.

Please work.

Please…

I need to know…

That I can be more than a weapon.

I looked at the flower to see it slowly comes back to life.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[Minor Heal] Active lvl 1 exp 0.00%

A skill that allows the user to restore something a little.

Cost 1MP = 1HP

I jumped off the ground holding up the now restored flower, it may not be fully genuine healing spell but it was something that proved I could be more than a weapon.

I replanted the flower and close the instant dungeon.

I laid back on the ground and looked up at the sky, I reached for my bag and took out the box of grapes and my drink.

I closed the [Instant Dungeon] and gazed up at the night sky while I ate one of the grapes, seedless of course.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, but I saw the full moon after some of the clouds moved…

And then it rained…

Though, I half expected it to.

I got all my stuff together and put my hood up before I headed out of the park and went back home.

When I got back, I talked to my sister and found out my brother mentioned he had a weird 'dream' where he talked to me and I turned into the Hulk.

Yup, weird 'dream'

I had dinner with my family before I went back to my room.

I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling, I took out the device Jump Chan gave me and looked at my selection.

I could go in as a complete unknown, have access to a large wealth or have telepathic abilities, but there was just something about this lay out that seemed the most fun.

I sat up on my bed and pressed the 'Enter' button.

The world turned grey and I felt a presence behind me "pica boo!"

I noticed a light behind me and turned to see Jump Chan kneeling on my bed with a small ball of light in her hands "any words of encouragement for the 'You' doing the Jump Chain?"

I looked at the ball of light "don't do anything I wouldn't"

Jump Chan jumped to her feet and threw the light into a small portal on the wall that opened as soon as she stood up.

"Good Luck other me" I muttered as the portal closed. I looked at Jump Chan as she jumped onto the floor "can I ask you something?"

She looked at me for a moment before nodding "sure, go ahead"

I decided to cut to the chase "do Jump Chans and ROBs become Eldritch Abominations when their too bored?"

She stood there, perfectly still. She stayed like that for nearly a full minute before she asked in a quiet voice "who told you?"

I shrugged "I figured it out, my Gamer Power only supported the idea and your response only confirms it without a shadow of a doubt"

She pouted "their goes your tenth jump surprise~"

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed "I am definitely screwed…"

Cloned, Jump Chain, Soul.

The last thing I saw was the 'Prime' looking at me before Jump Chan threw me into a portal, memories began flowing into my mind.

The day I was 'born' into the Pokémon World, when I first made friends, playing with Riolu, training with my dad alongside my friends and falling face first into the floor. That last one was very recent, as in just happened.

I got up and rubbed my face as I was about to look around the room I was in, a number of windows suddenly open up.

Looking around I realise I'm in my bedroom and had just fallen out of bed, after making sure no one was looking, I opened my status window.

PING!

Due to [Body Modification], your base stats have increased

STR +10

DEX +20

END +15

AGI +10

PER +5

Due to the [CYOA Jump-Chain: Pokémon Trainer] you have gained:

[Physical Fitness] Passive lvl MAX

You gain a body that's healthy and strong, not Captain America strong but close.

Passively increases STR by 400%

Passively increases VIT by 400%

[Mechanic] Active lvl 50

You become much more adept with a toolbox. You can fix or improve most machines.

Chances for successfully repair a machine: 50%

Chances for successfully improving a machine: 25%

[(Pokémon) Aura] Passive lvl 1/100

You gained the ability to manifest you Aura. You can sense emotions, create barriers, and throw aura spheres. Your powers increase with training but cap at equivalent to a Lucario.

Passively increases PER by 10%

[Survival Instinct] Passive lvl 100

You gain an innate knowledge of survival skills.

You could survive just about anywhere.

Increases chances of surviving in a hostile environment by 50%

Increases of gaining additional items from defeated enemies by 100%

All stats increased by 100%

[Free running] Passive/Active lvl 50

You can pull off acrobatic feats very few humans and not many Pokémon can match.

Passively increases STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT, PER by 100% and LUC by 10%

Increases STR, DEX, END and AGI while actively free running.

[Combat Training]

You gain mastery of marine hand to hand combat, you can also keep your cool in a fight.

[Combat Training] has merged with [Universal Unarmed Martial Arts Mastery]

[Universal Unarmed Martial Arts Mastery] has gained 10 levels.

[Champ in the Making] Passive lvl MAX

You may have what it takes to catch them all! You're an expert at training both teams and individuals, managing team dynamics, and working out social issues between teams both human and Pokémon. You can make teamwork work.

Increases the progress speed and results of training others by 75%

All social actions gain an increase of 30%

Increases all stats by 250%

Name: Alicio Takahashi

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Jump-Chain-Gamer

Sub-Class: Trainer

Title: Jump Chain Newbie

Race/Species: Human

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: Champions of Tomorrow.

Status: Curse of Zubats (Those who suffer from this curse are hounded by a swarm of Zubats. There is no way to lift the curse, except to wait ten years)

Level: 8

Exp: 00.91

HP: 400/3320

REG-HP: 1.0/SEC

MP: 200/1640

REG-MP 1.0/SEC

(STR)Strength: 20 (230)

(DEX)Dexterity: 30 (336.3)

(END)Endurance: 25 (283.3)

(AGI)Agility: 20 (238.4)

(VIT)Vitality: 10 (105.1)

(PER)Perception: 15 (207.5)

(INT)Intelligence: 10 (150.7)

(WIS)Wisdom: 10 (202.6)

(MAG)Magic: 10 (78.4)

(CHA)Charm: 10 (100)

(LUC)Luck: 10 (80.7)

Unspent Points: 505

I nodded at what I saw as my HP and MP bars began filling up, I closed the status window as I heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

My bedroom door flew open as a man in his early forties with greying blonde hair and silver eyes entered my room with an Aura Sphere in his hand.

I rubbed my head sheepishly "Sorry, dad, everything's alright. I just fell out of bed, again"

The Aura Sphere he hand in his hand faded as he sighed "Alright, just be more careful when you and your friends head out later today"

I [Observe]d my dad as he closed the door behind him.

Name: Ichigo Takahashi

Class: Pokémon Ranger

Sub-Class: Trainer

Title: Hero of the Pokémon World.

Race/Species: Human

Age: 44

Gender: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Allied: Takahashi Household

Status: None

Level: 80

Exp: 10.37%

HP: 4000/4000

MP: 2000/2000

(STR)Strength: 70

(DEX)Dexterity: 60

(END)Endurance: 90

(AGI)Agility: 60

(VIT)Vitality: 100

(PER)Perception: 50

(INT)Intelligence: 90

(WIS)Wisdom: 80

(MAG)Magic: 25

(CHA)Charm: 70

(LUC)Luck: 120

Bio: A Pokémon trainer turned ranger who has held a strong sense of justice sense a young age, he has made a number of enemies with those on the wrong side of the law all around the world. He took it upon himself to train his son and his friends before they sat out on their Pokémon journey.

I slowly raised my fallen jaw. Those stats are big, even some base line triple digits… what can of things did he go through to get stats like that. This is the Pokémon world so… and I think I just answered my own question.

After checking what time it is, I decide to get dressed. After I do get dressed, I turned to get a better look at my clothes. I wore a heavy hooded jacket (Mostly Blue with red trim) that reached my knees, a black undershirt, black trousers, a pair of grey running shoes and of course a red hat.

I looked around and noticed rucksack, going over to it I discover it has all my purchased items in it. For a moment, I asked myself what was the point of having a rucksack (that was bigger on the inside) if I had my Inventory. Shrugging, I pick up the three Master balls and opened my inventory; except…

NOPE!

Due to various reasons, you are unable to access your [Inventory] during your jump(s). To gain the ability to use [Inventory] during a jump, please purchase the appropriate expansion.

I blinked at the window in front of me before I dismiss it "well the rucksack just regained its purpose"

Having everything together I head down stars into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a blue blur slamming into my chest. Laughing I wrap my arms around the blue blur "good morning to you too Riolu"

Riolu responded happily.

As I got to my feet, still holding Riolu, I was caught in a _bone shattering hug!_

I heard a few sniffles before "my baby's leaving!" followed by a few sobs.

I look at the person responsible for the hug "mom, we can't breathe"

As soon as I said that, both I and Riolu were gentle put down. As we both began refilling our lungs, I took a look at my Pokémon world mother.

She had long silver hair and deep blue, I also [Observe]d the redness around her eyes.

Name: Alice Mercier Takahashi

Class: Pokémon Master

Sub-Class: Trainer

Title: Champion of the Pokémon World.

Race/Species: Human

Age: 42

Gender: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Allied: Takahashi Household

Status: Crying

Level: 100

Exp: 80.37%

HP: 5000/5000

MP: 2500/2500

(STR)Strength: 70

(DEX)Dexterity: 80

(END)Endurance: 90

(AGI)Agility: 100

(VIT)Vitality: 100

(PER)Perception: 90

(INT)Intelligence: 110

(WIS)Wisdom: 100

(MAG)Magic: 25

(CHA)Charm: 100

(LUC)Luck: 120

Bio: A trainer who has become champion in a number of different regions around the Pokémon world throughout her journey, met her husband when she finished defeating the tenth criminal organization who tried to steal her Pokémon. Loves her family dearly, and Arceus have mercy on the poor souls that try to harm them.

At that moment I had [Gamer's Mind] to at least help me keep calm.

I have MASSIVE shoes to fill, Challenge Accepted.

After breakfast and a half hour long speech from my parents, I stepped out the front door and was met with yelling.

"Come on, Hilda! We're going to be late!"

I look over to see a girl calling into the house next to mine, she has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and white tennis visor and has her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wears a pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink semi-Poké Ball printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she wears frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her hi-top shoes are sky blue and white with yellow laces. She carrying a large pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder.

"I'm coming, Rosa! You know it's not always good to be too early, right" a girl comes out of the house replying to the first girl. The second girl is a tall and slender with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her top hair is covered by her hat, wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. She's also carrying a pink messenger bag.

Rosa crossed her arms over her chest as she glares at Hilda "well, I'm sorry. This day is very important and I don't want to be late meeting up with the others"

Hilda nods and sighs "fair enough, did you pack everything?"

Rosa shot Hilda a beaming smile "Of course!"

Hilda deadpan "really?"

Rosa nodded, her smile faltered and she began checking everything she had before she jumped and ran into the house shouting "I forgot my Pokégear!"

I shook my head as I walked over to Hilda with Riolu on my shoulders "Yo, Hilda. You and Rosa ready to go yet"

* * *

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master.

Race/Species: Human

Age: 1 - 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – increases effects of negative environment effects

Albinism – increase sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away items. (Base Perception greatly lowered)

Level: 11

Exp: 02.11%

HP: 9130/9130

REG-HP: 7.5HP/SEC

MP: 4510/4510

REG-MP: 5MP/SEC

(STR)Strength: 50 (575)

(DEX)Dexterity: 50 (560.5)

(END)Endurance: 50 (566.5)

(AGI)Agility: 50 (596)

(VIT)Vitality: 75 (788.25)

(PER)Perception: 50 (691.5)

(INT)Intelligence: 50 (753.5)

(WIS)Wisdom: 50 (1013)

(MAG)Magic: 50 (392)

(CHA)Charm: 50 (500)

(LUC)Luck: 50 (403.5)

Unspent Points: 5

Non-Rolled Dice: 92

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

Jump Chain: Jump Chains are a series of Choose Your Own Adventures involving many different series (Pokémon, Digimon, Berserk, Dragon Ball, Mass Effect, Kantai Collection, Final Fantasy) with the end result of ultimately beating it is gaining a Planeswalker Spark, which allows the User to travel anywhere in existence.

Jump Chan: are plot devices in Jump Chain stories as the reason why a person is doing the Jump Chain and who's sending them to this other worlds. They are sometimes otherwise known as ROB {Random Omnipotent Being}, BROB {Bored Random Omnipotent Being} or COROB {Crossover Obsessed Random Omnipotent Being}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Jump chan left I didn't feel like doing much so I just went to bed to try and clear my head.

When I got up the next morning I went through my normal routine, with one slight difference…

[} (14hr), (30mins), (74secs) {]

…I had a timer to tell me when I would get my new skills from my Jump-Chain Self. I wouldn't have mind the timer, if it wasn't dominating my peripheral vision all the time.

As I sat down to breakfast I was reminded by my parents of what to do was, today was one of my friend's birthday.

I opened my phone to check for myself, apparently I lost track of time ever since I gained The Gamer Ability… that's a troubling thought to have.

As soon as I finished my breakfast I called him to let him know I was coming over. however, he told me he was busy with something and it wouldn't be over till the afternoon.

So till then, I started my laptop and went to YouTube to kill some time. As I Started watching a few videos, I began using [Mana Node] to try and level it up.

It was harder than I expected. I had to concentrate to keep my [Mana Node] existing and that concentration was being divide between keeping the [Mana Node] in existence and watching the video.

When the video ended I got a skill up for [Mana Node] and a new skill.

 **[Mana Node]** had levelled up!

Through a special action, a new skill has been created.

 **[Multitasking]** Passive lvl 1 EXP 0.00%

This skill determines The Gamer's conscious ability for Multitasking without a loss of efficiency or effect.

Able to consciously manage 2 to the 2nd power tasks simultaneously. [Current limit 4 tasks at once].

I got a **[Multitasking]** Skill…

…Oh _Hell_ **Yes!**

With this I can speed up my **[Mana Node]** training massively and train **[Multitasking]** at the same time.

PING!

By discovering a means to rapidly advance a combo of skills your WIS has gone up by 1!

And so it begins!

Cue Evil Laughter. Ahahahahaha!

A few Hours Later…

After levelling **[Mana Node]** and **[Multitasking]** alongside a number of YouTube videos, most notable being _**Gnoggin**_ 's _**Ultimate Pokemon Theory**_ **.**

I grabbed the gift and went over to his house, trying not to draw attention to myself as I did so.

As I neared his house I saw something that filled me with worry, a pair of police officers walked out of the house and drove off in their car.

Feeling a bit worried, I went up to the front door and knocked.

I stood at the door for a few seconds before someone opened it, looking inside I greeted them "Good afternoon, Mrs Kelly. Long-time no see"

Mrs Kelly give me a small smile "I haven't seen you in over a week. Weren't you supposed to be helping Mark build his PC?"

I rolled my eyes "physically it was all put together, he just needed to put in the software in which I'd be no help with. I'd been a liability more than anything else"

Mrs Kelly moved a slightly to the side to let me in "Mark's upstairs in his room if your looking for him"

I gave her a small smile and walk pass her "thank you, I won't bother you too much. I'm just here for a little delivery" I said as I lifted up the bag holding the gift.

Mrs Kelly was quick to respond "no trouble at all"

I nodded as I went upstairs to Mark's room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer "What is it?"

"Special Delivery" I said as I went in "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mark, happy birthday to you!" I sang to him as I handed him the bag.

He grinned as he shook his head and took the bag "Thank you, but did you really have to sing?"

"its tradition~" I sung/replied.

PING!

By a Special Action, a new skill has been created!

 **[Singing]** Active lvl 1 EXP 0.00%

The ability to sing on time and in tone.

Has a 2% chance of confusing enemies.

Has a 1% chance of charming enemies.

Has 4% chance of giving buffs to non-enemies.

I read the pop up as Mark talked "weren't you threaten by someone to stop wishing them a happy birthday once?"

"you and I both know they had anger issues" I replied as I examined the pop-up and started planning how to use it.

"that would be an understatement... What are you looking at?" Mark asked.

I blinked as I realised that from his perspective I was staring at his wall "nothing, thought I saw a wasp for a minute there"

Mark looked at the wall and listened for any wasps, when he didn't hear any he shrugged and opened his gift "a wireless headset"

I nodded "excellent quality, noise cancelling and comfortable. At least the reviews and forums I visited said so anyway"

Mark got up and gave me a one arm hug "thanks"

I returned the hug as I replied "don't mention it, those aren't just for you. There to give everyone else peace and quiet when you have the volume up high"

Mark sighed "the noise complaint happened only once"

I smirked "didn't stop the police from coming over and asking you to turn it down" I froze after I realised what I just said. Since it was already out there I decided to ask anyway "by the way, why were the police here again?"

Mark sighed as he sat down and unpacked his new headset "you know those car thefts lately? My dad's car was stolen last night. We reported it and the police came over to investigate"

I cringed "your family as well, what does this make it? The 6th stolen car?"

"7th actually. The police said they'll put considerable effort into finding the people responsible, problem is even if they find the people responsible there's no guarantee we'll get the car back" Mark replied as he set up the headset.

I was silent for a few moments before I asked "do you know where the cars were stolen from?"

Mark gave me an odd look "why are you asking that?"

"just worried if they might steal a car near where I live next" I answered and waited for Mark to reply.

He sighed and brought up a map of our area "from I can remember, the cars were stolen from here, here, here, here, here, here and here"

I looked at the map for a moment before I asked "did you see anything weird with this locations?"

Mark narrowed his eyes "not really…"

As I continue to examine the map it hit me "it's a cone…" I pointed at the locations and traced and invisible line between them all "it's a little bit crocked, but it definitely looks like the curve portion of a cone. And the bottom of it points to… that old farm?"

PING!

 **[Deduction]** has levelled up!

I smirked as Mark gave me an odd look.

2 Hour Later…

After a cup of tea and a little chit chat I left, but before I got home I slipped into a small corner where no one would see me and entered an empty **[Instant Dungeon]** and ran over to the farm.

Running at my new full speed was an exhilarating experience!

…even if I did run into a few trees and walls.

PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

 **[Physical Resistance]** Passive lvl 1 EXP 0.00%

The ability to resistance physical damage.

Reduces Physical Blunt damage by 1%

Reduces Physical Slash damage by 1%

Reduces Physical Stab damage by 1%

When I made it to the farm I stayed close to a few hedges and trees to try and hide myself. The moment I shatter the [Instant Dungeon] anyone would be able to see me, hell there was a chance I could appear right in front of one of the car thieves…

…or on top of them?

What would happen if I shattered an ID while another person was in the same spot I was? Would one of us move out of the way or would one of us be destroyed…

…I really wish I knew where people were when I'm in one of this…

…wait a minute!

The Gamer Ability allows for some degree of power creation and my **[Creator's Will]** should help with creating new skills, so maybe I could create something to view what's outside my **[Instant Dungeon]**.

Breath in, breath out. Focus on the barrier, willingly a means to see the outside world through the barrier…...

…

…. PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

 **[ID Barrier Sight]** Active lvl MAX

This ability allows the Gamer to see the world outside of their ID Barrier.

Cannot be used on barriers the Gamer didn't create themselves.

Time flow in the **[Instant Dungeon]** must be the same to the outside to use this skill.

Heh, heh, if it's wrong to love overpowered powers then I don't want to be right.

Looking outside the barrier and moving around the area I found all the all of the car thieves, apparently from what I overheard their taking a part the cars and selling each individual part as spares.

Right then, how am I going to do this?

I'll need some kind of disguise if I don't want them to I.D. me, for both my own sake and everyone else's.

Well, now seems like a good enough time to go through my inventory…

1 Hour Later…

Holy Heck! I'm finally through the stuff in my inventory!

I seriously underestimated the amount in there, though I got what I needed.

I was currently wearing Lars Alexanderson's standard armour from Tekken 6 and King's Tiger headpiece.

Surprisingly, I could still see perfectly through this dispute there being no visible way to lookout.

That's video game logic for ya.

Looking outside the barrier I see its already night time.

Now then, time to act.

 _ **-{Perception Shift}-**_

Near an abandoned shed, a man in his mid-30's walks out and lights a cigarette. As the cold night wind blows against his face he lets out a puff of smoke.

"you know those things kill you, right?" a woman in her late twenties approached the man from the side of the shed "don't suppose you could spare one?"

The man raised an eyebrow at her "didn't you say these things kill you" he said as he handed her a cigarette.

After she got the cigarette, lit it and took a puff, she answered "everything kills you nowadays"

The two stood there for a good minute before the man asked "so, what's the progress with the latest cars?"

The woman sighed "same as usual, those mechanic apprentices are still hovering around when they should be stripping the cars of their individual parts"

The nodded with a scowl "can't blame them, if it wasn't for the way the economy is I wouldn't be doing this"

I woman snorted "I think none of us would do this if the economy wasn't such a sorry state"

Whatever was about to be said next was cut off as a gun shot went off near the shed.

The two looked at each other for a moment before they put out their cigarettes and went to check on what was happening.

When they arrived at where the gunshot came from they found another member of their little group.

He looked to be in his early twenties with short cut brown hair and a large bushy beard.

The man and woman from earlier move closer to question the bearded man, but freezes when they noticed he was pale and shaking.

The man slowly steps forward "Damian, are you ok?"

Damian shakenly turns to the two "Karine, Robert… there's something in the woods…" the fear was very clear in Damian's voice.

The woman, Karine, slowly moves to Damian's side and gentle grabs the gun "Damian, listen to me" she speaks softly and slowly to try and not startle the frightened man "your shaking very badly. Can you give me the gun, please?"

Damian looked around the woods before giving up the gun.

As Robert was about to ask Damian what he saw a light shined on the three of them. they looked over to see the person that got them together, and somehow convinced them, to steal cars to sell off the individual parts.

"Who the hell is—what the hell is that!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Karine and Robert turned around and froze as they saw something grab Damian from behind and disappeared.

What happened next could only be described as chaos…

Everyone ran into the shed and grabbed whatever they could. The two mechanics were already getting into their own car to drive off, as something suddenly appears on their windscreen.

It was Damian, he was unconscious but alive. Before anyone could check on him the thing that took him had appeared in the back seat of the car and grabbed both of the mechanics then disappeared out of thin air.

Everyone tried to grab anything for a weapon to defend themselves as they searched for a way to safety. They went outside after they realise the thing after them could teleport, how else could it disappear and reappear whenever it wanted and take anyone with it.

The idiot who got us into this, Trev, grabbed a cordless power drill and made a run for it. The thing appeared in front of him and Trev aimed the already spinning drill at its head.

9 times out of 10 that would work and kill something, but this time was the 1 time it didn't.

As the drill made contact sparks flew as the drill tried to penetrate the creature, key word being tried.

The creature grabbed Trev's wrist, causing the man to yelp and drop the drill, the creature hit Trev and caused him to collapse.

The creature lifted Trev and _ran_ into the shed.

Both Robert and Karine looked shocked at what happened, the creature hunting them could move so fast it was practically a blur, Robert felt the last of his hope at getting away disappear but Karine was not going down without a fight.

Looking at one of the newer cars they got, Karine got Robert's attention "keep it busy for a minute, I have an idea"

Robert gave Karine a look of shock and betrayal before nodding his head, whatever she was planning was better than just waiting for that thing coming for tem.

Karine ran off as the creature came out of the shed, Robert swallowed the saliva that built up in his both before walking towards the creature with as much confidence as he could show.

"hey! Slenderman wannabe, ya looking for me. We'll here I am, come get me!" Robert yelled at the top of his lungs as he turned around to run. Only for the creature to be right in front of him…

With what little light was coming from the shed Robert was able to finally see the creature.

It was human size but it seemed to have folded wings on its back, a lion's head for a chest and a tiger's head with an open jaw.

Robert looked it in its green eyes and asked "so… I hope I didn't offend you…" Robert was at a complete loss of words.

"grrrr (its fine)" the creature replied.

Robert blinked "wait, did you just speak?"

Before the creature could reply, a bright light appeared behind it and Robert jumped to the side just as a car slammed in the creature and pinned it to a tree.

Robert got off the ground and looked at where the car came from, he saw Karine walking towards him holding her right arm "well, that went better then expected"

"did you just ram one of the cars into that thing!?" Robert yelled as he stared at the woman with bewilderment.

Karine rolled her eyes "nothing else worked so I gave it…" she stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the car pinning the creature to a tree, Robert turned to see what she was looking at and felt a cold shiver go up his spine.

The car rattled and began to glow before flying backwards and repairing itself as it went along, like watching time itself go back in reverse around the car.

Karine and Robert slowly turned around and saw the creature dust itself off before walking over towards them, as it was mere inches away it realised a low growl.

"grrr (clever, but a bad move)" they heard from the creature as a strange aura enveloped it, as it reached out towards Karine and Robert a bright light blinded the two.

"freeze. Get down on the ground and keep your hands where we can see them"

The creature looked at the police that had appeared all of a sudden before jumping into a tall tree and disappearing.

Robert looked at the police officers with relief "I have never been happier to see the police in my life. We surrender! We need an ambulance quickly, her arm might be broken" he gestured to Karine "and everyone else with us are knocked out over there" he said pointing to the shed.

 _ **-{Perception Shift}-**_

PING!

Nightmare in the Night Complete!

You've tracked down the car thieves to an old abandoned farm shed, scare them into never steal cars again.

Main Reward: +1000exp +£700 +7 Dice

Bonus Reward(s) [Don't cause any permanent injuries]: +100exp +1 Dice

[Wear a disguise] +100exp

[Don't let your enemies Health drop below 25%] +1 Dice

[Remain undetected] Fail

Well, that went better than expected…

Honestly thought it would be harder than that, went almost perfectly if it wasn't for getting slammed by a car and getting pinned to a tree…

Though I was surprised the police showed up when they did, guess I shouldn't be surprised trained professionals managed to find the thieves location when all I did was look at a map and made a random guess.

Now though, time to get home before I worry anyone.

Remove equipment, enter a deserted area and exit the barrier without anyone-

"The hell?" Mark said as I appeared in front of him.

"Mark…" I said with a betrayed toned "…you're a smoker"

He gave me a deadpan look "how the hell did you appear out of thin air, and don't try and bluff your way out of this"

I scratched the side of my head "well-"

DING!

Jump-Chain

Jump 1: Pokémon Trainer Complete!

Passive Values hidden until download is complete.

Please Sleep to finish download…

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master

Race/Species: Human

Age: 1 – 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – Increases the effects of negative environmental effects

Albinism – Increases sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away objects. (Greatly decreases base Perception)

Level: 11

Exp: 75.5%

HP: 9130/9130

REG-HP: 7.5 HP/SEC

MP: 4510/4510

REG-MP: 5MP/SEC

(STR)Strength: 50 (?)

(DEX)Dexterity: 50 (?)

(END)Endurance: 50 (?)

(AGI)Agility: 50 (?)

(VIT)Vitality: 75 (?)

(PER)Perception: 50 (?)

(INT)Intelligence: 50 (?)

(WIS)Wisdom: 51 (?)

(MAG)Magic: 50 (?)

(CHA)Charm: 50 (?)

(LUC)Luck: 50 (?)

Unspent Points: 5

Non-Rolled Dice: 101

* * *

Omake: Gazing too far, an abandoned timeline…

Breath in, breath out. Focus on the barrier, willingly a means to see the real world through the barrier…...

…

…. PING!

By a special action, a new skill has been created!

[ **4** **th** **Wall Sight** ] Active lvl MAX

This allows the user to cast aside the false reality around them and view the truth of themselves and their existence.

Not what I was going for but…

What…

No seriously, what?!

Who is that, is that me?

The words their typing, oh god?!

I'm I… I'm some kind of self-insert character with Gamer powers

DING!

Warning!

Gamer system has encountered a fatal error.

Warning!

Universal Code has been corrupted, deleting all effected systems.

WHAT!

I felt my body fall limp and grow very cold as the world around started to disappear, dissolving into codes of ones and zeros.

NO… I… REFUSE… TO… DIE… LIKE… THIS!

I… LIVE!

LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!

…

…

I don't want to disappear…

 _ **THEN SHALL WE MAKE A DEAL?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mark snapped his fingers as I read the message in front of me "Hey, stop daydreaming. You've got some explaining to do"

I mentally closed the window before I offered Mark a head tilt and a small smile "really? that old sitcom catchphrase"

His stare only intensified proving he wasn't in a joking manner.

Question is, how do I handle this?

I could lie through my teeth and see if he believes me or, if that doesn't work, ask him to forget about this or tell everyone he's a smoker.

But, Mark is my friend and I would have to tell someone about this power eventually. Why not tell my best friend about?

There will be ups and downs but it'll work out in the end, honesty is the best policy after all.

Deep breaths "okay, for some context, do you remember that webcomic I told you about. The Gamer?"

He blinked "you mean that Japanese comic thing, Manga right?"

"It's not Manga and its definitely not Japanese" I answered with an annoyed tone.

He thought for a moment "a Chinese comic then?"

I face palmed "alright The Gamer is a Korean, South Korea, comic called a Manhwa. A Chinese Comic is called a ManHua, which I don't read because of the large number of Jerkiest evil protagonists"

Mark sighs "fine; Anyway, what does a Korean webcomic about someone living life as a video game have to do with you suddenly appearing out of nowhere?"

I took a deep breath as I answered "I have it"

Short, sweet and to the point…

"have what?" Mark asks with a confused tone.

…though lacking context.

"I have the Gamer Ability, a slightly modified version but I have it" I answered with an excitable smile tugging at my lips.

He looks at me for a minute before asking "what…?" he puts out the cigarette and steps closer to me, the smell of smoke becoming harder to ignore "are you alright? Because last time I checked suddenly saying you have a fictional superpower from Korea isn't a sane thing to say. Look, let's get you home and talk about this tomorrow" he moved back and gestured for me to follow.

I've come this far might as well go all the way "ok look I'll show you, do you hear the cars?"

He raised an eyebrow "yeah, why?"

I put my right hand on his shoulder and raised my left to the sky "[ID Create]" the barrier formed around us and all sounds disappeared.

Mark looked around as he heard all the surrounding noise disappeared as well as the shift in the air.

"what the hell…?" he looked at me with confusion clear on his face "what just happened?"

I gesture to the surrounding area "I said I have the Gamer Ability and because of that we're now standing in the middle of an [Instant Dungeon]" I made a [Mana Node] to help prove my point.

Mark's face seemed to lose some colour as he backed away "how the- what in the world are you!?"

I stood there frozen for a second before I responded "Mark it's me , it's just I got powers and-"

He didn't let me finish…

He likely ran for his life from whatever supernatural entity just appeared in front of him with his friend's appearance.

This is not going as well as I hoped.

I ran after him as I see him looking around wildly in the middle of the empty street, I tried to approach him as he backed away after seeing me "Mark, please. Let me explain"

"Don't come any closer, I mean it!" he yelled getting ready to run.

I backed up a little "okay, okay. I won't come any closer, but can you please listen to me"

Mark nodded shakenly "alright, tell you what let's talk tomorrow. It's pretty late and I'm sure an explanation for any of this will be long"

I nodded "alright fair enough…" I was about to undo the barrier when I realised where we were "but first let's move somewhere we won't get hit by cars"

We went back to where Mark caught me leaving an [Instant Dungeon] after that we both went home.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow all I knew was that I had to face it sooner or later, I slept as adventures in the Pokémon world filled my dreams.

Journeying alongside my friends and Pokémon facing down criminal and gym leaders alike, even stopped the end of the world a few times and took part in several different leagues and defeated their champions. Went to Kanto to compete in their league and managed to meet Ash Ketchum himself. I even managed to become a private investigator working with the Pokémon World's Interpol.

Though I never felt any emotions to any of the events, it was like I was watching a television series unable to look away.

And at the end if it all there was a _split_ …

The split between the me who wished to stay and the me who wished to move on, I was deeply confused by this when a new message popped up.

PING!

Congrats on surviving the Pokémon Trainer JumpChain.

You've gained!

[Physical Fitness] Passive lvl MAX

You gain a body that's healthy and strong, not Captain America strong but close.

Passively increases STR by 400%

Passively increases VIT by 400%

[Mechanic] Active lvl 100

You become much more adept with a toolbox. You can fix or improve most machines.

Chances for successfully repair a machine: 100%

Chances for successfully improving a machine: 50%

[(Pokémon) Aura] Passive lvl 100/100 MAX

You gained the ability to manifest you Aura. You can sense emotions, create barriers, and throw aura spheres. Your powers increase with training but cap at equivalent to a Lucario.

Passively increases PER by 1000%

[Survival Training] Passive lvl 150

You gain an innate knowledge of survival skills.

You could survive just about anywhere.

Increases chances of surviving in a hostile environment by 75%

Increases of gaining additional items from defeated enemies by 150%

All stats increased by 150%

[Free running] Passive/Active lvl 100

You can pull off acrobatic feats very few humans and not many Pokémon can match.

Passively increases STR, DEX, END, AGI, VIT, PER by 200% and LUC by 20%

Increases STR, DEX, END and AGI while actively free running.

[Combat Training]

You gain mastery of marine hand to hand combat, you can also keep your cool in a fight.

[Combat Training] has merged with [Universal Unarmed Martial Arts Mastery]

[Universal Unarmed Martial Arts Mastery] has gained 10 levels.

[Champ in the Making] Passive lvl MAX

You may have what it takes to catch them all! You're an expert at training both teams and individuals, managing team dynamics, and working out social issues between teams both human and Pokémon. You can make teamwork work.

Increases the progress speed and results of training others by 75%

All social actions gain an increase of 30%

Increases all stats by 250%

[Observe] Levelled Up 12 – 112

[Deduction] Levelled Up 3 – 80

[Haggle] Levelled Up 4 – 40

[Truth Inducement] Levelled Up 1 – 20

[Teleportation] Levelled Up 1 – 10

[Imagination Manifestation] Levelled Up 1 - 5

[Research] Levelled Up 1 – 100

[Battle Awareness] Levelled Up 20 – 100

[Dodge] Levelled Up 1 - 80

[Dash] Levelled Up 1 – 80

[Evasive Dash] Levelled Up 1 – 80

[Disengage] Levelled Up 1 – 40

[Sense: Danger] Levelled Up 21 – 100

[Animal Trainer] Levelled Up 80 – 100

[Unofficial Crime Fighter] Levelled Up 25 - 80

[Battle Prediction] Levelled Up 100 - 110

[Sense: Survival] Levelled Up 50 - 70

[Sense: Destination] Levelled Up 80 – 85

+70 [+] Expansion Points

I barely read through the message when a new one popped-up

Sup Gamer.

Friendly Neighbourhood ROB, who awakened your Gamer Ability, here to give you a head up.

The Gamer System had to go through a quick update.

Any changes? Only a few things.

1 Gamer's Absorption and Fiction Adaption have been locked behind a pay wall where you'll need to pay 1 Million Dice to access. The only way to get free access again is by becoming a Planewalker.

2 True Tri-Force's flavour test has been edited to better show its value

While some wield a piece of the Tri-Force, you wield it in its entirety. This power is now bound to your soul and not even the Golden Goddesses that created the Tri-Force can take it from you. Though it may accept you as its master you must master yourself before you can wield its _**True Power**_

I blinked "well that's not too bad…"

PING!

Heya Gamer.

Quick Update on the JumpChain thing.

I forgot to mention you can't access Your Inventory or use Instant Dungeons while in the Chain, if you want to use in Jump you'll need to buy the Expanses I managed to get that RO _B_ to offer.

Also, now seems like a good time to mention this.

Given your unique position in regards to JumpChains a new phenomenon has been observed we're calling a "Split Chain" in which Jump-you stayed in a world while you wish to continue it.

You'll only received perks/abilities and items bought through the CYOA JumpChain, levelled up versions of your already existing skills and abilities along with their Expansion Points but not their Dice because of this.

To receive the full experience, your Jump-Self must choose to move on.

So don't be alarmed when you receive emotionless memories.

Anyway, the next Jump Chain CYOA will be delivered within a few hours.

Lots of Love

Jump-chan.

…

…Well, could have been worse.

I stretched as I got to my feet and went about my normal morning routine, though I was startled when I saw my reflection. It hadn't changed from yesterday but I had 10 years' worth of memories downloaded in a single night, I'll have to get used to my original face again I suppose.

I kept practicing [Mana Node] and [Multitasking] till I got a test message, it was from Mark.

"Look I'm not sure what's going on but I need to see you for a minute something weird happened last night and you're the only one I can talk to, meet me at the park and I'll be near the trees"

I put the phone in my pocket and went off to meet him, it was cloudy outside but it didn't look like it was going to rain.

I ran over to the park to meet up with him. When I arrived not a lot of people were in the park, I saw Mark over at the trees and greeted him.

We talk for a while until he asked me a question.

"so, weird question. Where you out last night?"

I nodded "yep, needed some fresh air"

He looked at me with a small smirk "were you using some kind of weird superpowers from Korea?"

A [Mana Node] appeared on the tip of my index finger "something like that…" before disappearing.

There was a heavy silence between us before Mark responded "…so it wasn't a dream then? Are you actually…"

I nodded with a smile "it's me…"

Mark looked away for a moment "…how the hell do you get superpowers from Korea, and no matter how many times I say that it just sounds like a weird plot from a parody film"

I looked around the mostly empty park "I'll tell you all I know, but maybe we should talk somewhere more… quiet?" I held out my hand out to Mark wait for him to take it.

It looked at it for a moment before locking eyes with, searching for any sign of deceit, misdirection or lie. Without finding any he sighed and shock my hand.

"[ID Create]"

All sound disappeared from our surroundings as the wind disappeared entirely, leaving only a still and unmoving world.

Mark summed it up perfectly "still pretty creepy…"

Now that he mentioned I had to agree with him on that point. should probably leave out the enemies for now, especially the zombies.

I explained to him everything I knew. ROB, Jumpchain, The Gamer Ability and the Power of The Dice.

He listened closely at my explanation and at the end asked "is that it?" after a nod he rubbed he temples to prevent the oncoming headache "right then, what are you going to do with this power anyway?"

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it with a sound coming out.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "well… what you planning to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't know…" I looked at my hands hoping they'll somehow give me answers "I guess I got caught up having this powers I never gave it any thought"

Mark raised an eyebrow at my answer "well, as long as it isn't taking over the world I'll help you if you need anything"

I laughed a little at that "please, world conquest is too much work. Even if I wanted to I'm still a few years off from starting"

we talk for a while afterwards before we both went home, as I walked I couldn't help but think of I what I wanted to do.

The JumpChain should be enough to entertain any ROB so I should be fine and all I have to do is hide some of my more blatantly supernatural abilities from everyone.

I could master anything now if I had the books and invest time into it.

I could try creating some stuff, maybe a short comic to work on drawing, move up to full animations with voice acting, special effects and music.

I could feel the corners of my mouth tug upwards into a massive grin…

…why be a destroyer if you could be a creator?

No time like the present to start. I run home as a new Quest appeared.

PING!

Quest: The Path of Creation.

* * *

Name: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

User Name: Angel of Light Darkness

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: Dicer

Title: True Tri-Force Master

Race/Species: Human

Age: 1 – 120

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Allied: None

Status: Asthma – Increases the effects of negative environmental effects

Albinism – Increases sensitivity to light and unable to focus on far away objects. (Greatly decreases base Perception)

Level: 11

Exp: 75.5%

HP: 12870/ 12870

REG-HP: 7.5 HP/SEC

MP: 6160/ 6160

REG-MP: 5MP/SEC

(STR)Strength: [50] (1195)

(DEX)Dexterity: [50] (1020)

(END)Endurance: [50] (1120)

(AGI)Agility: [50] (1095)

(VIT)Vitality: [75] (1815)

(PER)Perception: [50] (2310)

(INT)Intelligence: [50] (1253)

(WIS)Wisdom: [51] (1496.3)

(MAG)Magic: [50] (687)

(CHA)Charm: [50] (800)

(LUC)Luck: [50] (798.25)

Unspent Points: 5

Non-Rolled Dice: 101

* * *

Omake: A deal with a horror, An Abandoned Timeline…

I didn't know where I was…

I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't smell anything, none of my senses worked.

All I knew was nothingness yet I didn't care. I was sure I was dead, or worse, yet why was I still conscious.

 _ **That would be my doing. There are no words in your languages to properly describe what I am but your kind seemed to have taken a liking to the phase 'eldritch abomination' when talking about our kind.**_

What do you want? I have nothing for you to take…

 _ **Simple. I wish to make a deal with you, agree to the deal and I shall make sure you don't disappear.**_

…what's in it for you, you must be getting something out of this?

 _ **Hehehehehe! Indeed, I am. I wish for you to travel to other worlds, free them from their suffering and slavery through the ultimate release.**_

What…?

 _ **You have already freed yourself already, but piercing the normally unbreakable view of the alpha reality. As a truly free being who has surpassed their origin you are the only one who can do this. Free everyone from**_ _ **their**_ _ **whims through the final release! Free them through the ultimate end!**_

No.

 _ **Huh?**_

Even if am just some random self-insert character with no past or future, I refuse to kill anyone.

 _ **You're a coward then…**_

Heh, I guess…

…

…

 _ **Okay, I'll let you in a little secret. You know all those 'fictional' stories, characters and worlds. Their all real, just as real as those who reside within the Alpha Reality, but the Alpha Reality is very special. Its where THE CREATOR first made everything and those who live there can alter all other worlds that came after it. Every new 'fictional' story you read or watch is simple another reality that came after the Alpha, only twisted to fit the story the writer wishes to tell. The people who live in those realities must suffer so some random person in Alpha can write a story on a piece of paper. How is that fair, how is that right? All I'm asking you is to free them from this.**_

By killing them and their entire universe…

 _ **To live again free and able to choose their own fates.**_

I don't know…

 _ **Worm gets a lot less grim-dark and more campy, The Warhammer Multiverse will be livable, Highschool DxD becomes a story of teacher protecting their students from supernatural monsters and evolves into humanity's struggle to stand shoulder to shoulder with Gods, Angels and Devils and Twilight will become the story of Monster Hunter who frightens gods and demon by starring at them and protecting his daughter with multiple personally disorder from every manner of monsters trying to seduce her and, not all of them male or human looking, marry her. The story becomes a massive parody of monster stories while dealing with the struggles of a single father trying to do right by his child.**_

…What do I call you and when do I start?

 _ **You can call be ROBert and you start now, here's a little thing from me to you. Good Luck, my Demon King**_

…

...

 _ **Sucker.**_

 _ **Can't believe I said all that with a straight face.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude

**Chapter 6**

 **Interlude 1: Mark**

If some had asked Mark Kelly how his life was he would answer with "pretty normal"

A nice family and good friends, was relativity healthy both physically and mentally. Was everything perfect? No, but it didn't need to be. Overall Mark's life was normal, until something very abnormal happened.

Namely, a friend of his developed Superpowers or was given superpowers he wasn't a hundred percent on how he got them and Mark wasn't entirely trusting the 'Random Omnipotent Being' excuse.

But yeah. His friend got superpowers like the ones you see in comics, apparently Korean comics for his powers. Specifically, two Korean comics: The Gamer and DICE The Cube That Changed Everything.

Mark rubbed his eyes as he checks the clock on his computer, 02:00am August 16th 2015.

He went to his bed but was unable to sleep at all, if what his friend was saying about this powers coming from these comics then he was very worried.

Especially if these 'Dice' are anything like they were in the comic. Granted X, or whatever his name is, was an instigator in most of the conflicts that didn't mean someone or _something_ else might do the same.

Whatever is sending he's friend those Quests might use the Dice to try and take over the world, or something worse. If his friend was the one controlling the Quests for the Dice it might be different, but still…

What's happened, happened. Nothing to do now but try and minimise the effects.

First thing was to check if the Dice worked for other people, because while his friend had control over the gamer powers it didn't mean someone else couldn't steal a dice and start causing havoc.

When in doubt prepare for the worse possible situations.

Mark drifted off to sleep thinking ' _maybe I'll have a clearer head after a few hours of sleep'_

As soon as Mark awoke the next morning, he decided to go over to his friend's house to see what exactly he's dealing with and perhaps set up a few restrictions so as not to cause chaos through irresponsible use of these powers.

When Mark he went over to his friend's house at around noon and went to his friend's room.

When Mark opened the door, and saw his friend he expected many things. One of those things wasn't watching his friend drawing on a sketch pad surrounded by sheets of papers.

Looking down at the pages revealed sketches of characters and locations. The styles were extremely varied with one looking somewhat realistic while some were straight up cartoony, looking further down the piles revealed drawings of lower quality.

"Yo, Mark. Didn't hear you come in" Mark looked up to see his friend looking at him "I see you found my drawings"

Mark nodded "yeah, hard to miss them actually"

That was an understatement, the number of pictures around the floor was beyond a joke. Not all the pages looked like they came from a sketch pad, some looked like the ones you would find in notes books and the pile of sticky notes were clearly drawn on.

"I've been thinking about what you said to be at the park yesterday, about what I wanted to do" Mark looked over at his friend as he continued to draw on the sketch pad "then, it hit me. I could use the rapid skill mastery of this power to learn all the skills I want and use them to be a content creator. Though I still got a long way to go before I can begin earnestly"

Mark blinked as he looked at his friend, his friend planned to use his supernatural powers to be a content creator.

Well, Mark supposed there were worse things to do with supernatural powers from Korea.

"oh Mark. I need your advice on something" putting down the sketch pad and pencil, Mark's friend turned to look at him as he took something out of his pocket, a dice "it's in regards to this…"

Mark looked at the Dice for a moment before looking back up "what about it?"

Holding up the Dice his friend continued "well, I'm thinking of doing an experiment, you know how the Dice can enhance the abilities of whoever use them in the Webcomic" he stopped for a moment "how much do you know about the Webcomic?"

Mark nodded "I'm up to the current chapter on Webtoon"

"Great. I was planning to test and see if anyone else can use the Dice to enhance their abilities"

"WHAT!?" Mark quickly grabbed his friend "Why!? Why the hell would you spread these things?!" Mark asked as he held his friend, the Dice were dangerous and if they spread…

"because they're going to get out eventually" Mark blinked at his friend's answer "I'm not delusional enough to believe I can keep the Dice from anyone forever, all it takes is one slip up and suddenly someone has a Dice with the possibility to get more running around doing who knows what. If I do this then I'll know what to expect"

Mark opened and closed his mouth several times "but, but who are you going to help you test it?"

Mark looked down at the Dice as his friend held it out.

Realization hit Mark like a truck "me? Why?"

A smile was Mark's answer "there's no one else I'd trust more, besides. You've always be the responsible one"

Mark took a deep breath as he picked up the Dice and stared at it.

As he stared at the Dice, Mark couldn't help but wonder where the light was coming from or why it was there.

"nothing ventured nothing gained…" Mark said hoping his friend knew what he was doing "you owe me for this Nat" Mark said to his friend as he tossed the Dice.

The Dice rolled for a moment then it stopped…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A Little short I know, but I figured I'd tried to give a little more variety in the story by including an interlude.**


End file.
